Here
by Vampbarbie
Summary: Sequel to 'Scattered to the Wind' 'Driftwood & 'Ace's High'. They're here, so what are you going to do about it? Please read & review
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

Here it is! The 4th part of the 'Six Years' Saga. The sequel to _Scattered to the Wind, Driftwood_ and _Ace's High _so you'll need to read them first to know what's happening.

I own nothing - i just play here.

Please read and review.

_Italics_ are flashbacks.

* * *

**Here.**

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

The tiny cottage sits on the banks of the lake in a large green meadow, hidden in the mountains of nowhere. River has already shouted to the mountains, delighting in the echoes that come rippling back.

There is nothing to do here but swim, and relax and play house. Jayne doesn't mind River playing house.

How Mal had known about this cottage they had not asked. Nor do they particularly care. They are too wrapped up in one another to wonder on things like that.

* * *

Simon rolls over and stares at the ceiling. He strains his ears to try and hear anything other than the faint hum of the engine in the distance. Nothing. He hates the fact that he is the only one still sleeping in the passenger dorms. Kaylee has been off with him since Icarus and he doesn't know why. He sighs and turns onto his side.

* * *

Jayne yawns and rolls onto his back. River snuggles up under his arm and rests her head against his chest.

"I don't want to go back," she murmurs, eyes half closed.

He kisses her hair. "We have to," he says. "They'll be here in about an hour to pick us up."

He closes his eyes and starts to doze off again. Suddenly River sits bolt upright and screams as loudly as she possibly can. Jayne nearly falls off the bed.

"What the?"

She is just babbling now, her face pressed into her hands. "Won't go back. I won't."

He grabs her shoulders and shakes her. "River!"

"I won't go back to them! Not a girl anymore. Can't make me leave."

"I won't let you go anywhere," he says softly.

"They'll try and take me! Hurt you, hurt him, hurt us. I want this, want to have this with you!" she starts screaming and sobbing again.

Jayne pulls her hands away from her face, and kisses her roughly. She quiets momentarily.

He pulls away. She stares at him, her eyes wide and dark.

"They're going to rip it out of me." Her voice is a rough whisper.

He pushes her hair back off her face. "No, they're not."

Two tears run down her cheeks. "Yes they are."

* * *

"This is to lower the landing legs…"

Baby Mal giggles on Wash's lap as he sets Serenity down on the dirt ball world in the middle of nowhere to pick up River and Jayne.

"I really think he's too young to be learning piloting dear," Zoë says entering the bridge.

"No he's not," Wash protests, but he does put baby Mal down on the floor.

He starts crawling towards the steps. Mal chooses that moment to walk into the bridge.

"What's this rug rat doing loose on my bridge?" he says striding forward and scooping up the child before Zoë or Wash can move.

"Wash was teaching him to fly the ship," Zoë says calmly.

Mal obviously doesn't know how to hold babies the right way because baby Mal is squirming. Zoë takes him out of Mal's arms.

"Err right," he says leaning on the back of the co-pilot's chair with his hands. "Anyways lets collect our two lovebirds and then get flying."

"I thought we were the lovebirds," Wash sounds put out and looks to Zoë. "Zoë aren't we supposed to be the lovebirds?"

Mal laughs. "Lets just go get them shall we? I've got a job to be doin'."

* * *

Jayne carries River back to the ship and to the infirmary. Simon has a moment of blind panic at the sight of his sister's limp body in Jayne's arms. He thinks about punching Jayne but decides to go into full doctor mode instead. He starts hooking all the monitors up to River and barking orders and questions at Jayne.

Mal appears in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Don't know," Simon says filling a syringe.

"Err, people. We got company. Mal its Reavers." Wash's voice comes over the comm and cuts into their conversation like a scalpel.

"Take us off the world Wash," Mal says into the comm, his voice calm and steady.

Simon looks up, the syringe still in his hand. Reavers. Not again. He looks towards the door agitated, wondering where Kaylee is.

"Finish your work doctor," Mal says leaving the infirmary.

Simon stares at his back for a moment and then injects River carefully.

Jayne had left the room at the first mention of Reavers, and now returns clutching Vera. He looks down at his unconscious wife.

The ship rumbles as it takes off.

River opens her eyes suddenly. "They're here."

Simon leans over her. "Are you alright mei mei?"

She nods weakly.

Jayne looks up at him, his hand resting on River's forehead. "Go."

Simon leaves the room at a run, but swerves to his room before looking for Kaylee. He fishes his hand into a nook down the side of his bed. His fingers close around cold metal and he smiles to himself. He won't be unprepared this time. He tucks the gun into his waistband and pulls his shirt over it. He knows where he needs to be.

"Kaylee."

She turns. There is fear in her eyes. "Simon…"

He reaches for her and pulls her into his arms. "Not again. Not this time," he murmurs in her ear.

Kaylee leans into him gratefully and feels something hard press against her. He's got a gun. Simon has a gun. On him.

She pulls away sharply. "I've...err…I need to be in the engine room."

"Oh," Simon steps back. "Ok."

Kaylee hurries towards the engine room. From just outside the door she hears a scraping noise. She steps into the room carefully, her entire body tense. And finds Mal. He is sat against the wall below her hammock, his pistol in his hands.

"No mercy," he is muttering softly. "No mercy. You're all going to die…"

An icy shudder goes up and down her spine. But this is Mal. And she remembers what happened the last time Serenity met with Reavers. She drops into a crouch in front of him.

"Cap'n?"

He looks up at her, his brow knitted in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She frowns. "It's the engine room, I'm always here." She hides the fear in her voice.

"But you're meant to die…"

She grabs his shoulders roughly. "Malcolm Reynolds!"

Serenity bumps with turbulence and Mal tenses his grip on the gun a little more.

"I don't want to fight them again," he says quietly.

"You won't have to," Kaylee wraps a hand around his, and shuffles to sit next to him. "Wash is gonna get us out of here, you'll see. They couldn't kill us before. They won't now alright?"

He nods and rests his head down on her shoulder. Kaylee realises that he is shaking and squeezes his hand.

They sit like that against the wall for a long time.

* * *

Simon enters the infirmary and comes face to face with the business end of Vera. "Jayne! Its me!"

"Thought you might be a Reaver." Jayne lowers Vera and moves back to River's side.

She is sitting up now and the colour in her cheeks is better. Simon gives Jayne a look that says 'how could I be a reaver?' and moves to her side. He feels her pulse in her wrist.

"How are you mei mei?"

"I'm okay," she says then frowns at his quizzical look. "I am alright." She smiles at him. "Its just the three of us. Like last time."

River's hand snakes into Simon's just as Jayne lays a hand on her shoulder.

"We're the three musketeers," she says with a wry smile.

"All for one…" Simon starts, feeling a little sick. This is not going to be like last time.

Jayne finishes his words. "And one for ruttin' all."

* * *

_I don't want to die at all._

Inara listens to the sounds of Serenity around her and wonders where Mal is. She remembers how he looked when they last spoke of what happened. He was terrified them so what now?

She knots the blanket she is sitting on between her fingers and realises something. She is not afraid of dying. She is afraid of him dying. Again. She isn't sure if she could live with that for a second time.

* * *

Wash's arm muscles tense as he pilots Serenity as fast as he can out of atmo.

Zoë cradles baby Mal against her stomach and watches him from the co-pilot's seat. She doesn't say a word. Baby Mal wiggles, wanting to get down. She keeps her hold on him. Reavers. She will kill them all before she lets them get a hold on her baby.

"Come on baby," Wash pleads. "Not this time." He reaches up and flicks some switches. "Come on baby. Do it for me."

Serenity gives a judder as they hit the Black. Wash kicks in all the power he can and heads for the stars.

Zoë leans over a screen on the console. The blip of the Reaver ship is rapidly disappearing off the edge. She looks over at Wash and lets out a whoosh of breath she didn't know she was holding. Wash grins at her. Mal gurgles and claps his hands. Zoë picks up the intercom. "We're clear people. My man did good."

"Atta girl," Wash strokes the console lovingly.

Zoë smiles at him and mouths 'I love you'.

He grins widely. "Love you too."

Inara chooses that moment to enter the bridge.

"Well done Wash," she says warmly before crossing the space between them and firmly planting a kiss on his cheek.

Zoë stands, "Inara? Could you take the helm please, and our son?" She dumps a squirming child in Inara's arms.

Wash spins the steering column back to its locked position. "Hmmm surviving and sex, what a day!" He grins from ear to ear and bounds from his seat.

Inara laughs as Zoë grabs his shirtfront and drags him from the bridge. Inara sits down and settles Mal on her lap.

This is where the captain finds her minutes later. She hasn't noticed him yet. She looks beautiful against the backdrop of stars.

"What's the Companion policy on children?"

I wish I hadn't said that he thinks before he even finishes the sentence.

She looks up. "Its complicated." There is a warning tone to her voice.

"Like us," Mal says walking fully into the room, but keeping his gaze away from her. On the stars. "Our next job is in the Core. Your sort of worlds." He pauses. "Not sure why you didn't go back. Was mightily surprised to find you slumming it on Persephone."

Why hadn't she? He wonders.

Why didn't I? She thinks.

Mal keeps his eyes fixed out of the window. "I don't want you to sleep with anyone," he mumbles.

Inara starts and snatches a glance at him. He doesn't look at her.

Baby Mal interrupts by grabbing her sleeve. "Inala…" he lisps, in his just learning to talk way, "want Kaykay…"

"Okay Mally," she can never quite bring herself to call him Mal. "We'll go and find Kaylee." She looks at Mal still looking out of the window. "Mal…"

He cuts her off, "Need you on the job anyways." There is a pause. "Kaylee's in the engine room."

Inara frowns at him. "What is this job?"


	2. Alice

New chapter. Bit shorter than normal I apologise.

Please read and review as normal.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alice

"The Core? Are you crazy?" Jayne snaps.

"According to the doctor no one is looking for the Tam's anymore, ain't that right?"

Simon stares at the table and shrugs. He doesn't see Kaylee's strange look.

Zoë frowns over the business card in her hand. "Who exactly is Alexis Marillion?"

Mal grins wickedly. "Pretty girl. Lots of money."

Zoë raises an eyebrow and gives him her patented 'I-know-you're-up-to-something-Malcolm-Reynolds' look.

Kaylee stares at him hard but there is no flicker of the shaking creepifying man from the engine room barely an hour ago. She suppresses the shudder in her spine. She isn't sure which Mal scares her most.

"There is one snag doctor," Mal says.

Simon's head comes up instantly. "What?"

"It'd be on Osiris."

River looks at her brother who has gone a little pale. "That's not a problem anymore."

There is a moment of silence in the room. Simon's face is white. River has grabbed his hand tightly. Jayne is still glowering as though Mal has just insulted his mother. Kaylee doesn't know why.

"So who is she?" Wash asks looking up confused.

Mal gives him a look. "Makes good bao. Steals stuff. Goes by the name Mrs. Reynolds on occasion."

There is a moment of shocked silence.

Then Kaylee blurts out. "Saffron?"

"The very same," Mal says.

Zoë rests her elbows on the table and looks at him. "Really?"

"You don't approve?"

"What's the take?" she asks with arched eyebrow.

"Wealthy new husband. Collector. Earth-that-was stuff it's rumoured. She would be mighty upset if we relieved him of some of it."

"Personal vendetta Mal?" Inara says softly.

He shoots her a grin. "You always said out best job was in the core."

"But Saffron? Your record against her is not good Mal…"

"Third time lucky then."

Wash is holding then business card. "So how did you get this?"

"_If it isn't Malcolm Reynolds."_

_The high-heeled foot hits the wall in front of Mal so that a length of naked leg blocks his way._

"_I knew those rumours of your death were exaggerated."_

_Mal looks up at the woman from beneath his hat. Nice leg, he thinks with the haze of a man well on his way to being drunk. _

"_YoSaffBridge," he sighs. "Whoring your way through the core now?"_

_She smiles languidly and lowers her leg. "I know marriage is hard Mal, but faking your own death? We can work things out…" she purrs._

_Mal stares at her open-mouthed for a moment. "You are tweaked in the brainpan woman!"_

_She laughs lightly and tickles him under the chin patronisingly. He fingers are tickling him._

"_You are such an easy mark Mal. I'm doing well since your 'death'…"_

"_Last time I heard about you Inara was locking you in a trash bin…"_

"_And last time I saw you, you were stark naked in the desert," she shoots back. "I got out of that one." She bats her eyelashes at him. "I always get out of things. Anyways I like the Core." Saffron flashes a ring worth several thousand platinum at them._

_Mal feels his eyes drawn to the flashy sparkle. Hmmm, maybe he can use this meeting to his advantage. He flashes his eyes over her swiftly. Hmm looks like a business card in that pocket on her hip. _

"_I'm doing well here."_

"_Yes another wealthy husband I'll bet."_

_She reaches out and caresses his cheek, his scar. She presses herself close to him. Mal can use this._

"_I even cried when I heard you were dead…"_

_His carefully dips his fingers into the pocket on the hip of her coat. "Yeah big fat crocodile tears I'm sure." His fingers close around the card and he pulls his hand back quickly. Sometimes pickpocketing has its place. He learned this after the war, before Serenity, when no one would employ a Browncoat. He folds his arms, hiding the card in his armpit._

"_You can't rile me Reynolds," she smiles sweetly as she turns to leave. "Be seeing you."_

"_Not if I can help it."_

"_By the way," she shoots over her shoulder as she departs. "Nice hat."_

_Mal tips his hat at her back as she leaves and pockets the card. _

Mal looks to Zoë, "Stoop to be on my arm?"

Inara's frown speaks volumes.

Mal looks at her. "Inara, you and the doc are going to be my distraction."

"What?" they both say at the same time.

"Well you're both all fancy like. I'm sure you can smarten up a bit doc."

Simon is staring at him like he has grown another head. "But Osiris…" he finally mumbles.

"Thought you told me the Feds weren't looking for you anymore?" Mal narrows his eyes. "You never did explain the hows and whys of that."

Simon glances at his hands, and sees them as they were, reddened with blood. His stomach rolls a little. He can't tell them. "Nothing to tell."

"Good. Have to make use of your…'special skills'."

Kaylee looks up as Simon looks at the table. What in the 'verse is he talking about.

"Alright then. There's a ball as well. So Zoë, you might want to find a dress." Mal spreads a printed out building plan on the table and doesn't see his first mate's aghast look. "Right this is the plan…"

* * *

_Wash looks up at the ship and knows. Maybe this is how Mal felt about Serenity._

_The salesman looks at him. Then at Zoë. Then back at him. _

"_We'll take it!"_

_The salesman goes to complete the paper work. _

"_I get to name it!" He yells before she has even said a word._

"_Yes dear."_

"_The dinosaur," he says proudly. _

_Zoë wants to throttle him. Not only has he spent all their savings on a ship that looks like it might not get off the ground, he wants to name it the 'Dinosaur'. She shakes her head. Maybe Wash isn't that different to Mal. She still misses Mal. _


	3. Clothes Maketh The Man

Here it is, Chapter 3 at long last. I seem to have had a bit of writer's block right now. I know later bits of the story but trying to get to them has been annoying.

I should get a new chapter up soon with the heist itself.

Thank you for all the kind reviews.

devianttart - River, well that would be telling.

Tulzdavampslayer - hopefully the job should be highly amusing. Watch this space.

MiraResQNU - sorry I took so long. I'm always open to questions, you can always send me a message. I may not answer if I know the story will but you can try me!

jessclifton - what's up with Simon? It mostly from the previous stories, but plenty and more to come!

* * *

Chapter 3: Clothes Maketh The Man

The tap at the door is hesitant and quiet.

"Come in," Inara calls, thinking that River wants to talk to her.

She isn't expecting Zoë's head round the door.

"Zoë, how can I help you?"

The ship's first mate enters the room tentatively, and Inara can't remember ever seeing her in here before.

"I…er…I need a dress. For the job. I don't have one."

Inara smiles and takes Zoë's arm and steers her towards the wardrobe. "Let's see what I've got. I'm assuming Mal is wearing gold waistcoat?"

Zoë shrugs and looks rather bewildered.

Inara smiles at her "Well you'll have to tone won't you?"

* * *

Simon felt physically sick. At any moment he is sure he will throw up all over his shiny shoes. He knows that Mal will open the door at any moment and there will be Osiris. His home. Or the planet that used to be his home. He isn't sure what Osiris means to him anymore. Except that he might vomit if Mal makes him take a step outside that door. His fingers tighten round the metal banister and stays as still as he can. Mal walks past him, all gussied up in a fancy suit, and completely ignores him. Simon tugs at the high collar of his dark blue jacket. It feels like it might strangle him. 

Inara and Zoë appear from shuttle one and walk down the stairs towards the captain. Zoë far more tentatively than the Companion. Mal's mouth has dropped open. Zoë has on a long orangey-coloured dress that slithers around her body, the skirt wide enough so she can move or maybe conceal weapons. Her hair has been straightened and hangs in light waves round her face. She looks entirely uncomfortable. Inara has on a long midnight blue dress that dips low at the back to the base of her spine. Simon steps back against the banister to let them past. Inara smiles at him. His jacket will go well with her dress; she has made a good choice.

The two women reach the bottom and Mal bows low to both of them.

He grins at Zoë. "Well now, never think I've seen you lookin' so shiny. Your husband seen this?"

"I have," Wash calls grinning broadly from the catwalk.

"Time to get goin'," Mal says, then looks at Simon, still holding the banister with a death grip. He frowns and heads towards him. Mal grabs the doctor's arm and drags him down the remaining few stairs.

Simon heaves and thinks he might be sick all down Mal's front. He swallows as Mal gives him a disgusted look.

"We got a problem?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." He gives Simon a push towards the ramp. He holds out his arm to Zoë, who takes it after a moments hesitation.

"Have fun!" Kaylee calls, sounding more like a squeal. "They all look so pretty."

Mal gives her a look that says he objects to being called 'pretty' even by her. "Jayne, River you ready when we call?"

Jayne and River hover in the cargo bay, strapping a vast array of weaponry about themselves. This is the part of the plan Simon likes even less.

"We'll be ready," Jayne grunts, sticking a tiny pistol into his boot. "You just git the stuff alright?"

Inara takes Simon's arm in a firm grip to stop him running away. "We will."

* * *

_Jayne's puts his hands under the corpse's armpits and drags it towards the front door. He hauls it over the step with a thump and drags it round the side of the house. He lays it in a secluded corner and returns to get the other one. They don't deserve dignity in death. He goes to fetch a saw. _

_That done he heads back into the house and looks round at the hallway. There is so much blood. He swallows and looks up to see Book standing at the far end of the bloodbath looking at him._

"_What are you going to do?" Book asks calmly._

"_What I have to," Jayne says firmly. "What I said I would. I said I'd take care of it."_

_Book just nods and turns to leave. "Good have mercy on us all."_

_Jayne grunts and gets to work. What he can't clean he hauls outside to the garden, and adds to the piles of bodies. When he is done he burns the whole lot. No one will question a little bonfire in their back garden. Jayne won't let them anyway. Most of the neighbours have learnt that it is better not to annoy Jayne Cobb. _

_Finally finished he wipes his hands down his trousers. He glances down at his clothes. They are covered in blood and gorram knew what. He didn't want to ponder on what many of the stains were for longer than was strictly necessary. He strips off his clothes and adds them to the bonfire. He stares at the flames for a long moment and wrinkles his nose at the vaguest whiff of burning latex._

_He lets his gaze slide off to the memorial, and shakes his head. Sorry Kaylee, I made your stuck up Core boy a stone cold killer. _

_Jayne leaves the fire to burn out and heads back inside in just his boxer shorts and boots to find clean clothes. He can hear the shower running by now as he goes to his bunk, no room. He still can't get used it calling it that. He grabs the nearest clothes he can find and retreats to the kitchen. River is sat at the table staring blankly at its surface. Jayne actually finds himself feeling sorry for Crazy._

"_He shouldn't have done that," her voice is quiet, barely audible. "Not for me."_

_Jayne drops into a chair next to her._

"_Not worth it. Not his soul…"_

"_Now you been listening to Shepard Book too long. I've killed plenty and I still got me a soul."_

_River looks at him in surprise as though he has just revealed some great secret. It makes him rather uncomfortable._

"_But I don't want to find him broken."_

_Jayne pats her hand roughly. "He'd do anything for you. Next step. Fate."_

"_He'll be a completely different person…"_

"_Simon is made of sterner stuff than that," Jayne says and wonders how he knows._

_Book enters the room, throws Jayne a look to which he just nods back._

_River starts praying. "Xie-xie ren-ci de Fo-zu. He isn't worth it. Don't take him away. I need my boys. Need all of them for different things. I love them all. I'm not worth it. Oh God make this a dream please don't leave me here…"_

_It puts Jayne more on edge and he doesn't really know why. But even so Simon's easy words that everything will be fine, send a shiver down his spine._

_

* * *

_

Translation Notes

_Xie-xie ren-ci de Fo-zu_ – thank merciful Buddha


	4. At The Tea Party

Here some more is...I'm getting there. Seem to have been mega busy right now.

Please read and review and don't hate me for the cliffhanger!

* * *

Chapter 4: At The Tea Party

"Captain Harbatkin and Lady Harbatkin."

Zoë shoots him a look as they enter the huge ballroom. Mal smiles reassuringly. "Come along darling," he says concealing the wicked grin twitching the corners of his mouth.

She bites her lip and smiles back, and Mal knows he will be in trouble later.

He scans the room. There is a bar off to one side and an area set out for gambling on the other. The dance floor takes up the centre of the room.

"I'm not dancing," she says firmly.

"We'll see," Mal says half distractedly scanning the room again.

"Dr Ryan Scott and Illiya Tara."

He hears Simon and Inara being announced and doesn't look round as he guides Zoë to the bar area.

"There," she nods, barely perceptibly to an unmarked door.

Mal pulls out a chair and gestures to a waiter who brings over two glasses of champagne. Mal swallows a mouthful with a grimace, and looks across the ballroom until he finds her. Simon has his hand low on the small of her back, his fingers touching her skin like a lover's. Mal feels his blood boil and swigs more champagne as he watches Simon and Inara take to the dance floor. They look every inch the respectable Core world couple…they look like a couple. Mal scowls and looks back to Zoë. She is sipping her champagne and fully ignoring the admiring glances she is getting. Mal has never seen her like this. He's seen her covered in mud and camo-paint and worse, but never so lady like.

She blinks artfully made up eyes at him; "Thinking dear?" Her peachy smile is almost mocking.

"Want to dance?"

* * *

"She knows." 

Simon twirls her to face him and fixes him with a steady look. "Who knows what?"

Inara breathes in. "Kaylee."

Simon takes her hand without a word.

"She knows that you killed a man…"

He bows low and kisses the back of her hand. "Two but who's counting?"

Inara feels a shudder spread all over her body and she almost pulls her hand away from his. Those casual words about men's deaths should never come so easily from this man's mouth.

"She's upset," she says softly curtsying to him, "and afraid."

Simon feels a twinge of guilt. Kaylee should never be afraid of him, but Inara should never have told her. Right now, given their location, he goes defensive. "I don't doubt that. But you chose to tell her."

That is the moment that the dance causes them to come face to face. Inara sees the hard streak in his eyes. "She had to know."

"Why?"

His question catches her off guard. Simon turns her gracefully and puts his arm around her waist.

"Because she has to know," she says finally.

"Does she?" Simon turns his head and looks at her. "Why do you like tormenting me?"

"What? I…"

He cuts her off. "Just leave it."

They finish the dance in silence.

* * *

Mal swings Zoë enthusiastically round and pulls her close to him with a laugh. The music has changed from the slower waltzier stuff to faster more swing like stuff. 

She glances over his shoulder and notes Simon and Inara's position at the gaming tables, then looks back quickly at the door. Things are going according to plan.

Mal grins at her and says, "Tell me you're not enjoying this."

"We're supposed to be on a job sir."

"We can have a little fun can't we darling." He grins at her disarmingly. Then suddenly lowers his head and looks away.

Zoë glances over to their right. Saffron is walking past. She turns away too but keeps one eye on Saffron. She still gets the urge to hit that woman. Saffron wafts by as if she hasn't a care in the world; the scheming little…Zoë shakes her head and sighs. Mal looks up, keeping his face close to hers so that all Saffron will see if she looks round is the back of his hair. And since his hair has a little more grey in it than before, Mal isn't worrying about her seeing that.

"She lookin'?"

Zoë shakes her head and pulls Mal to continue dancing before someone notices that they've stopped. "Simon and Inara are getting some attention though. Let's hope she doesn't catch on too quick. It was a mistake bringing Inara. Simon won't be recognised, she will."

_Mal runs his hand across his chin and feels the rasp of a couple of day's worth of stubble. He hates himself right at this moment. His mama would be so disappointed. But they have to eat, so this has to be done. He lets himself brush against the man in the heavy crowd. Mal's fingers hook the man's wallet from his pocket, and his hides it under his jacket. He melts away into the crowd and lets himself drift towards Zoë who is standing at the edge of the town square. She looks up at him grimly, her cheeks looking thin. Since the war, they've had nothing but each other and Mal will be damned if he'll let her starve._

_He opens the wallet and pulls out the credit notes. He counts them quickly and stuff them in to an inside pocket. He discards the wallet and smiles at her. _

_She smiles tightly back. Mal doesn't look like the good army sergeant anymore. He's become a lowly pickpocket and so has she. This isn't what they fought for. But they need this money to try and make some kind of life. She knows Mal has his heart set on a ship. He calls it freedom. She calls it surviving.

* * *

_

Simon is winning and winning big. And it's getting him noticed. He already has a crowd of admirers around him, mostly women. Inara throws him a sharp look, which he ignores. He is here to get noticed and he has been. It isn't long before two lackeys escort him up to a private top table, Inara on his arm. He is greeted by the man they are about to rob. He holds out his hand.

"Lord Quentin Marillion," he says as Simon shakes it.

"Dr Ryan Scott. I am very pleased to meet you Lord Marillion."

"Quentin please," the man interrupts.

Simon inclines his head with a smile and pulls Inara forwards, "And this is Illiya Tara."

Quentin kisses her hand. "A pleasure my dear." He gestures to the gaming table. "Please join us."

Inara shakes her head. "I'm not talented at games of chance. I'll leave that up to Ryan."

"They're in."

Mal nods and leans back against the wall, letting his fingers take hold of the old-fashioned knob on the door. He had to love Core houses with their love of 'period' features.

Zoë looks around until a couple arrive in the ballroom and are announced. "Go. Now."

Mal gives the knob a sharp twist and steps backwards. Zoë slips after him and throws a glance over her shoulder which checks for anyone spotting them.

Mal and Zoë are shutting the door and don't hear the names.

"Gabriel and Regan Tam."

Inara feels Simon go completely stiff at her side. She nudges him with her hip and he looks at her.

"Feeling okay darling?"

He bows out of the game as gracefully as he can without drawing attention to himself, scoops up his winnings and steps aside with her.

"What do we do?" he hisses at her.

"Nothing. You make a scene and they will see you."

Simon's eyes are wide and darting every which way. Inara rests her hand gently on the side of his face. To the casual observer just a loving gesture between a couple, and it makes Simon's eyes snap to hers.

"Simon, please calm down." She strokes the side of his face as she lowers her hand. For all his bravado and coldness he's developed over the years all she can see right now is a frightened child in his eyes.

"What if they see me?"

Inara smiles gently. "They won't." She flits her eyes over his shoulder. "But only if you make yourself scarce now."

"What?" his head whips round to see his parents heading towards them.

"I'll stall. Go."

Simon is gone in a flash and Inara turns to find Quentin Marillion standing next to the Tams. She can see the resemblance of both Tam children to their parents.

"Illiya my dear. Allow me to introduce you to the Tams."

"A pleasure to meet you," Inara says smiling sweetly.

"Where is your companion?" Quentin asks.

"He had to excuse himself I'm afraid. You know doctors, always on the go."

She can't help the little baiting.


	5. Change Places

Finally at last chapter 5 is good to go. But another cliff hanger ending! I'm sorry! But on the plus side there is some kissing and shooting and all the Firefly goodness we love. And Mal gets to play a real hero...ish.

Tulzdavampslayer and Miss Lucifer - This chapter has a bit of Rayne goodness so you can stop pouting!

Please continue to review I love reading them!

* * *

Chapter 5: Change Places

Jayne pulls the black cap onto his head with a grin. "Ready baby girl?"

"Always," River smiles back and pats the pistol on her hip. "After you."

He leans over and kisses her, quickly but hard. She gasps momentarily and grins at him.

"Always liked a woman with a weapon," he mutters under his breath and pushes open the door. "Someone call security?"

The startled man in the entrance hall looks bewildered. "Err…"

Jayne looks at River.

"We received a silent alarm call from these premises so I'm sure you won't mind if we take a look around." River flashes her ident card and a smile at him. "Probably routine. You know, a maid knocking over something she shouldn't."

The man nods, a slightly bemused look on his face.

The two of them head through the large house, Jayne muttering the directions he learnt from the house plan under his breath. "Grand hall lead to landing one where…"

River grins at him, and heads confidently to an upper corridor. She pushes open a set of double doors and steps inside.

"Hello Captain," she says sweetly.

Mal and Zoë both look round.

"Well now, that is timing," Mal holds out a large holdall. "Be careful. That there contains smashables."

Jayne takes it. "See you on the ship captain."

"My husband had better drive carefully. Break those and there will be trouble." Zoë looks at Jayne sharply.

River picks up the second bag. "Wash is waiting with the mule."

"Yeah yeah," Jayne mutters, having heard those words on every heist they have ever done.

Mal nods decisively. "See you soon."

Jayne and River step out of the doors and disappear again.

Mal offers his arm to Zoë. "Shall we?"

They make their way back down through the house until they are close enough to hear the music from the ballroom.

Mal turns back to Zoë. "Job done," he grins.

"Yeah," she smiles, but it falters as her gaze slides past his shoulder.

"What…" Mal starts to turn, but Zoë cuts him off by pulling his face back to hers. She kisses him deeply. Mal blinks for a moment. Zoë is kissing me. What in the 'verse? Am I asleep? Zoë's hands go into his hair holding his head where it is. Mal tries briefly to pull away, but Zoë's grip on his hair won't let him, so he just lets her kiss him. This is Zoë. First mate. Another man's wife. But he finds himself kissing her back and closes his eyes, putting his arms around her. He'll make her plan realistic.

Finally after what feels like hours she pulls back and his eyes flicker open. She is looking over his shoulder and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now that ain't never been part of out partnership before Zoë."

She gives him the look, the one only she can, which says that she is either going to kill him or laugh at him. She does neither, merely raises an eyebrow.

"Take it you're forgetting that night in the trenches sir," she says archly.

He frowns then it hits him. Sake. Itches that hadn't been scratched. A woman touching him after months of fighting. They way she smelt of lemons even under all that mud.

Mal swallows, suddenly highly aware of the fact that he still has his arms around her. He releases her swiftly. Her peachy lipstick is smudged. Mal stares at her for a moment.

"We…uh…Let's go darling?" he gestures down the corridor.

"Yes sir…Mal…uh dear."

Mal nods, hesitantly holding out his arm.

* * *

"Where is Captain Reynolds?"

Reagan Tam looks from Illiya to the woman who has walked up behind her. It is Alexis Marillion.

Illiya turns. "Excuse me who?"

"Stop playing games Inara. Where is Malcolm Reynolds?"

Reagan Tam starts. Reynolds. They know that name. He has their son and daughter. And this woman knows him. She looks at Gabriel insistently. He gestures for her to wait. See what is going on.

Inara smiles easily at Saffron. "Where do you think?"

Saffron glares at her viciously. "Call the guards," she commands her husband who is standing there looking confused.

"Why dear?" he asks.

"Because we are being robbed," Saffron snaps.

Reagan stares in horror at her husband. Their son has fallen in with a criminal. A criminal who is robbing their friends. He nods his head towards the door and they decide to leave.

* * *

Simon hovers near the exit, unsure what to do. Should he go to Inara's aid and risk his parents? Or run and find Jayne? Where is Jayne when you need him? Come to think about it, surely Mal and Zoë should be done by now?

At that moment he sees his parents walking towards him and two rather large security guards walking towards Inara.

He can't run fast enough to get to her and avoid his parents and the guards, and he doesn't have a gun. Simon decides to go for a tactical retreat.

* * *

Mal rounds the corner with Zoë on his arm to come face to face with two burly guards who are escorting Inara between them. Behind them is Saffron. Inara looks at Mal, as if to say 'Don't do anything, I'm fine.'

Mal merely raises an eyebrow and removes Zoë's hand from his arm delicately.

"Hello Lexi," he says with a wicked grin, letting his eyes sweep up and down her tight pink satin gown. "Nice dress."

If looks could kill Mal would be in serious trouble.

"You!" she snaps.

"Yes me." He grins again, then looks to Zoë, "Can you run in those shoes?"

She looks at him as if he is mad. "No."

"Take them off then."

The guards haven't moved yet. Zoë stoops and removes her shoes.

"Do something!" Saffron screeches her face red.

The guards decide Inara doesn't look like much of a threat and head for Mal and Zoë. Zoë uses her shoe heel to soundly smack one of the guards round the back of his head as she dodges out of his path. A swift kick to his back propels him into the wall headfirst and he falls in an unconscious heap on the floor. Mal brings his elbow into the man's midsection, followed by a right hook to the face. The man grabs at his face and stumbles dazedly.

Saffron screams at him. "You hwoon dahn!"

Her long tight dress and heels prevent her from kicking Mal as he darts towards her. She swings a punch but he grabs hold of her arms and pins them together in one hand. She struggles against him as he leans against her, pinning her to the wall.

"Good night wife," he tilts his head forward, kisses her tenderly on the cheek and the bounces her head off the wall. "Ma fan."

Saffron crumples and slides down the wall. Mal turns with a smirk, walks silently to Inara. Zoë has quietly and quickly knocked out the other guard. He grabs hold of Inara throws her over his shoulder and straightens up.

Inara gasps. "Mal! What are you…?"

Zoë raises an eyebrow.

"Dressed like this I gotta play the hero," he laughs and heads away from the ballroom. "Plan B."

* * *

"Wash, faster!" Jayne clings to the trailer behind the mule, and fires a couple of shots at the following guards. "Gorramit!"

"This is the mule Jayne, it doesn't go any faster!" Wash yells over his shoulder.

Jayne growls under his breath, stands up, balances precariously and tries to take aim.

At that moment a bullet whizzes past catching Wash a glancing blow to the side of his neck. He yells loudly, and the mule jerks to one side.

Jayne swears and nearly falls off the back. River swivels on her perch behind Wash.

"Wash!"

"Alright," he mutters, sitting up, one hand pressed to the side of his neck. The shoulder of his Hawaiian shirt is already red. "Nearly there!"

River swivels again and fires a neat round of shots off behind them, causing the security hovercraft to fall back a little.

"Good shot baby girl," Jayne grins, looking round at her.

His inattention is his undoing. A lucky shot nails him squarely through the shoulder. He roars in pain and falls back onto the trailer, dropping his gun.

"Jayne? Baby?" River keeps her eyes on her target, taking out the man who had shot her husband. Only then does she look at him.

Jayne has gone slightly pale but is pushing himself up and picking up his gun in his left hand. He hisses through his teeth. "I'm ok," he grunts. "Gorramit Wash drive!"

* * *

Simon has stripped off his jacket and his shirt is already red when Mal, Zoë and Inara arrive, only moments after Jayne, Wash and River. Mal is clutching the bullet wound in his arm and cursing about the mess it's made of his fancy shirt.

"Wash?" Zoë is at his side in seconds.

Kaylee appears with baby Mal in her arms. "What happened?"

Inara hustles her out of the infirmary. "Take Mal to my shuttle. Give him his toys, stay with him."

"Yes Inara," her voice shakes a little but she goes, throwing Simon a lingering look as she does. He looks pale, maybe from stress she thinks.

"Simon what do you need?" Inara asks turning back.

"Hold this on that," he gestures to Mal's arm. "River?"

She nods and grabs a cloth and applies pressure to Jayne's shoulder. Simon moves to Wash's side and injects him with a painkiller. He starts carefully cleaning and sewing up the wound. Zoë holds Wash's hand as he whimpers quietly.

"Baby," she jokes.

Within moments Simon has closed the wound, pulled off his bloody latex gloves, changed them and moved onto Mal's wound. Simon looks to Jayne. "Jayne? You hanging in there?"

"Been worse, you know that," he grins with a grimace.

Mal frowns at him. Simon is breathing heavily and there is a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Don't you trauma surgeons thrive on this?" he asks.

Simon shoots him a look and throws an injector full of painkiller to Inara. "Jab him with that, he might shut up."

He closes the wound quickly, finding no shrapnel in it, and moves over to Jayne, peeling off his gloves without another word.

"Want doping?" he asks tiredly, reaching for more gloves and an injector.

Jayne shakes his head. "Just be quick doc."

A moment of comradeship passes between them briefly as Simon picks up his scalpel and tweezers. He starts to dig the bullet out. There is a spurt of blood into his hands and Jayne grunts. River squeezes his hand silently. Simon wiggles the scalpel causing Jayne to curse crudely.

"Nearly there," Simon mutters through gritted teeth.

He adjusts his slick hands on the tweezers and the bullet comes out with a sickening pop. He drops the bullet and his instruments into a metal pan and holds it out, "Someone better take this."

Inara takes it from his hand the moment he passes out.

"Simon!" River shrieks and drops to her knees beside him.

Everyone moves to where Simon has fallen, even Wash and Jayne sitting up.

There is a fresh patch of red among the drying blood on his shirt. Mal joins River on the floor and rips open Simon's shirt. On his left side is a hastily self-stitched wound, already coming open again. The surrounding area is turning purple with bruising, which, to Mal's limited medical knowledge looks like a broken rib.

"Anyone remember Simon getting shot?"

There is no answer from any of them. They have none.

"They're here," River says suddenly. Her face crumples and she crawls across the floor to the furthest corner of the room.

Everyone's attention fixes on her.

"River?" Jayne looks at her, his eyes full of concern. "Who is here?"

"They're here!" her voice rises hysterically. "They'll hurt us! Here. No mercy. Here now!" Her eyes meet Jayne's. "Don't want to die again."

* * *

Translation Notes

_Hwoon dahn – son of a bitch_

_Ma fan_ - bitch


	6. Dormouse in the Teapot

Quick enough for you? ;-)

As for what I'm doing to you all? I _don't_ know what you're talking about! Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dormouse in the Teapot

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Simon opens his eyes. Kaylee is leaning over him, her nose inches from his. He flinches involuntarily and she pulls back, her hand on his.

"Oh Simon, my darling," she says softly, but something in her voice doesn't sound quite normal.

"Huh?" Simon sits up sharply and realises that his side does not hurt. "Where am I?"

"You're safe now," a male voice says soothingly. "We're here. Right here. We're not going anywhere."

Simon looks to his right and sees Mal sitting in a chair, hands folded in his lap, looking at him. It is then that Simon realises he is sat on the dining table, his legs outstretched in front of him.

"He's my son," Mal says softly.

Simon stares at him as though he is having some sort of seizure.

Kaylee touches his forehead and Simon flicks his eyes to her. She looks as though she might cry. He wants to tell her not to, when Mal says, very calmly, "I love you."

Simon stares at him in horror. "What?" he splutters.

Kaylee strokes his forehead reclaiming his fractured attention momentarily. "What have they done to my beautiful boy?"

River appears in the doorway. "Time to wake up Simon."

* * *

Jayne opens his eyes, shuts them again and finally forces them open. His head is pounding. He fixes his eyes on the white ceiling. It's not the infirmary. He shifts his weight carefully and deduces that he is lying in a large soft bed. Typical, he thinks. The only time I get to lay in a bed this fine, I'm a prisoner. His shoulder throbs slightly. Jayne pulls back the cover and cranes his neck to get a look at it. There is a neat clean white square bandage. Someone has finished the doc's work. Jayne lifts his head warily. The room is empty. No Simon. No River. Jayne's stomach drops. He scans the room again. There are no guards, but there is a door, standing half open. He can hear the soft buzz of voices from the other room.

He sits up, throws back the covers and swings his legs onto the floor. Bare-chested he crosses the room to the door, his toes sinking into the thick pile of the expensive cream carpet. Giving the door a push, he steps cautiously in. He scans the room for River immediately. She's not here. Wash is resting on a large cushioned sofa, his neck still looking grazed and red. Zoë is sat next to him, looking on edge. Mal and Inara are sat in large easy chairs.

"Hello Jayne," Inara says softly, her feet all curled up beneath her.

Mal looks round and gives him a nod. "Any guesses?"

"Comfortable for a prison. Opulent…" Inara gives him a look that suggests that she did not think he knew the word 'opulent', "…surroundings. First guess would be that bitch Saffron."

Mal nods looking thoughtful.

"Where is River?"

Mal shrugs and Inara says, "We didn't see them Jayne. We woke up in these rooms."

Jayne's hands clench into fists at his sides.

Wash pipes up. "Do we think she knows who they are? Has she handed them to the Feds? Is that what we're thinking?"

Jayne's stomach leaps from his feet to his mouth and back again, leaving him slightly sick.

Zoë decides to speak up. "If the Feds have them…"

"Don't say it," Jayne growls. He looks around the room again critically. Then a realisation hits him. "I think I know where we might be."

* * *

"What have they done to my beautiful boy?"

Its warm, and he is lying on something comfortable. Behind his eyelids the light is yellow and soft. Simon feels someone stroking his hair off his forehead and the speech is muffled. For a minute he thinks its River. Then he opens his eyes and starts.

"Sssshhh," his mother murmurs still stroking his hair.

He tries to sit up, but sags back as a shooting pain goes through his left side. He groans through gritted teeth. He remembers getting shot. Then being in the infirmary patching himself up hastily then everyone else.

"Its alright Simon, I'm here."

"Where am I?" His voice is a dry growl.

"You're safe now," she says softly handing him a glass of water.

He sips the water carefully and eyes the room critically. He is lying on a clean white bed in the middle of the room. There is one door and no one else here. He hands the water glass back to her.

"Where is River?" And Kaylee, he adds silently to himself.

That moment the door opens and River sprints into the room. "Simon!"

She flings herself at him. Her arms around his neck so tight he can hardly breathe. He groans loudly.

River leaps away from him. "What's wrong?"

He leans up on his elbows gingerly. "Think I've opened the stitches again."

Simon looks towards the man standing in the doorway. His father stares at him impassively.

"Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan…" Simon mutters sarcastically. "The whole family together again."

His father narrows his eyes. "You will not talk to us in that manner Simon."

River absently takes his hand in her left one, flashing the shiny gold band on her finger.

Their mother takes one glimpse and seizes River's hand, pulling it up in front of her. "What is this young lady?" she asks, voice going shrill.

River pulls her hand back and gives her mother a steady look. "It's a wedding ring."

Their mother looks like she might pass out. Simon can't wait to see her expression when she asks the next question.

"To who?" her voice is shrill.

Simon lies down and stares at the ceiling and tries to stifle his smirk.

"His name is Jayne Cobb. He's a mercenary." Simon can hear the satisfaction in his sister's voice.

"A mer…oh darling!"

Their father is still silent in the doorway. Simon can almost picture his expression. He tries to sit up again. His wound throbs painfully and he groans softly. His mother is instantly back at his side.

"Oh Simon."

He waves her away weakly. "I'll be alright…" He doesn't mention how hard it is to breathe right now.

River gives his hand a squeeze.

"So where are we?" Simon asks, although he is pretty sure of the answer.

"You're home darling," Regan Tam strokes her son's head. "You are pleased aren't you?"

Simon ignores the question and looks at River.

"Home?" she whispers in a tiny voice.

"Everything will be alright." Their father finally speaks and moves into the room. He steps towards River with his arms outstretched. She wants to believe him as his arms go around her shoulders. She feels like she is a small child again. Daddy has come for them. Everything should be alright. She looks at Simon and knows he sees how badly she wants this to be real. She can see it in his eyes too.

Their mother leans down and kisses Simon on the forehead. "My beautiful boy…"

They are family. If only for a little while.

* * *

Translation Notes

_Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan_…"Oh, this is a happy development..."


	7. Tweedle Dum

Sorry for such a long delay I have been swamped completely. But here it is, chapter 7 for you to all read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Tweedle Dum

Kaylee plays happily with baby Mal on the floor of Inara's shuttle until several large banging noises set him crying. She hears yelling on the other side of the door. So she gathers him up in her arms and hides behind some curtains trying to shush him, and praying for the voices to go away. She hears another few bangs. Then silence. For a long time. She sets baby Mal down on the floor with his toys and picks up one of Inara's ceremonial daggers from the display on the wall. She tightens her hand around the handle and cracks open the door. The ship seems unnaturally quiet.

"Cap'n?" she calls softly. There is no answer. "Zoë? Jayne? Simon?"

She moves carefully through the ship, looking round every corner before stepping out. She heads for the infirmary. There is no one there. But there is a red stain on the floor. She crouches and touches it with her fingers. It is blood, already going sticky as it dries. A metal tray has been dropped not far away, the scalpel and tweezers still reddened. The small metal bullet lies there looking innocuous. Kaylee spots it and winces. What in the 'verse has happened here?

* * *

Mal folds his arms and stares down the man in front of him. He can see the family resemblance. And that means Jayne was right. 

"You know I object to having my crew held like this."

"We understand that Captain Reynolds."

Mal interrupts. "Handed your children to the Feds yet?"

Gabriel Tam grimaces and his face hardens. "We will be more likely to hand you and your crew to the authorities Captain."

Mal stands up and bangs his hands on the tabletop. "I'd like to see you try."

The burly guard is behind his chair in moments. Mal throws him a look over his shoulder. No sense getting beaten up for nothing. He sits back down.

"You kidnapped my children Captain Reynolds."

Mal's mouth drops open, then he snorts. "Kidnapped 'em? They walked onto my ship…well the girl didn't. And they've caused me nothin' but trouble since. You think I want that on my ship?"

"We'll see Captain. Take him away. He obviously won't talk." Simon's father remains irritatingly calm as Mal is taken from the room.

* * *

"Jayne Cobb?" 

"Yeah," Jayne growls at the woman who is casting a critical eye over him. He already has a fairly good idea about who she is.

Reagan Tam sits gracefully on the chair across the table from him, and Jayne can see a bit of River there.

"Where are River and Simon?"

She ignores his question. "So you're the one who has married my daughter?"

"Damn right," he says folding his arms. "Now where is she?"

"You're older than her." It isn't a question.

Jayne squirms a little under her gaze. "And?" he says defensively.

She shrugs and leans forwards. Her eyes bore into him in a similar way to how River's sometimes do.

"Where is she?" Jayne asks, feeling the pinch of ice in his gut.

"When?"

Jayne knows to what she is referring. "Three weeks ago."

Reagan Tam blinks. Her daughter got married only three weeks ago. Three weeks ago Gabriel saw Simon on Icarus station.

"Do you love her?"

Jayne swallows before he answers. "Yes. Yes I love her. I love her more than anything. Tell me where River is."

Reagan feels herself soften towards this big gruff man. He really does love her daughter.

Jayne says a word he rarely uses. "Please."

Reagan looks away. "I can't." She stands and leaves the room, asking the guard at the door, "Please take him back."

"WHERE IS MY WIFE!" Jayne screams at the closing door.

* * *

Inara arranges the skirt of her dress carefully. "Another dress would be nice. This one is hardly suitable. Likewise I'm sure for Zoë." 

Simon's father looks at her impassively for a moment then nods. "I will see that a full change of clothes for all your party is taken to your rooms."

"Thank you," Inara smiles. "Now if you would please speak to the Guild. I am a registered Companion…"

"Who helps criminals?"

Inara has the grace to look mildly affronted. "I was at a ball with a friend…"

"My son! That was our son!"

Inara nods and says softly, "I know."

Gabriel Tam sighs heavily and studies the poised elegant woman before him. A Companion. Not someone his wife would approve their son of consorting with. She isn't the type he saw Simon with, but then the mercenary is not who he saw River with either. He is not sure whom he saw them with.

Inara breaks the silence. "Simon is a very dear friend. We would all like to see him. And River. Her husband is worried sick."

Gabriel grits his teeth secretly. He will not see his daughter staying married to that mercenary. Inara senses the change in his mood.

"Please speak to the Guild. I have done nothing untoward. I you persist on keeping me here I shall have to insist that you involve the authorities."

Gabriel's face goes pale. "Take her back."

Inara stands before the guard reaches her and smiles to Gabriel. "Good afternoon," she says politely and leaves the room.

* * *

Simon held his hands away from his body and slowly turns away from the window. He gives his father a wry smile. "Going to shoot me?" He nods to the guard holding a gun. 

Gabriel shrugs. "It wouldn't kill you. Non-fatal air propelled."

"Gonna let him use it?" Simon jumps the two feet down from the windowsill. He lays down the fork and butter knife he has been using to attempt to disconnect the security system, then moves and sits casually in an armchair.

Gabriel gestures the guard to leave the room.

"I'll be just outside sir."

He looks back to Simon. "Is it that bad here?"

Simon snorts. "We were kidnapped from our home; taken back to people who sent my little sister to government butchers who cut into her brain…"

"We didn't know that!" his father snaps.

Simon leaps to his feet. "I told you. Why didn't you believe me?" He swallows. "Did you think I made it up? That I was missing my sister so I made up stories that the government was hurting her? I always told you the truth." He advances on his father and looks him squarely in the eye. "But that wasn't good enough was it? Not when your reputation was on the line."

"Simon," there is a warning tone in Gabriel's voice.

"They cut into her brain. A young girl's head. Tortured her. For two years." Simon bites his lip, hard enough that he can taste the metallic tang of blood. "What gives you the right to ruin our lives?" he spits venomously.

"You're my children. We did what we thought was right…"

"Right?" Simon laughs bitterly.

His mother appears in the outer doorway. "Simon please…"

He looks at her. "Please what mother?"

"You're home Simon, just stop all this…"

He looks at her sadly. "I didn't start this," his voice is bitter. "You did."

"Simon," she steps towards him and he steps back, away from her. "You can be who you were…"

"You don't know what I've done."

She looks confused, and he looks away. Back at his father. Who looks calm and not the slightest bit guilty.

"I did what I had too. All I wanted to do was keep my mei mei safe," he turns and looks in River's eyes. She has materialised silently in a bedroom doorway. She looks overly pale and her eyes are wide. They are red-rimmed and Simon knows why she has been crying. But she smiles at him unsteadily. "I wanted to show her everything. She deserved that. You stole that chance. You stole the life of a fourteen year old girl." He looks back at his father, feeling the lump rising in his throat. "You stole my life. And you're doing it again." His voice drops to a low growl. "And for that I can never forgive you."


	8. Music of the Night

Thank you for the reviews. I love getting them especially long ones.

Thanks Mira for all your kind comments. I'm really happy that people feel I'm getting a character progression thats true to the characters.

Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 8: Music of the Night

"Mal is fine," Zoë stresses the name ever so slightly, looking at their captain and Wash gets the message as the guard is leading him from the room. They haven't mentioned their son once. Just because they can't see the surveillance devices doesn't mean that they are not in the room. They haven't mentioned Kaylee either. But Zoë sees the tightness around Mal's mouth sometimes when he looks round the room, and sees she isn't there.

The guard has also brought an armful of clothes into the room as well and dumped it on the floor in a pile.

"What is this?" Mal says suspiciously looking down at the garments at his feet.

Inara delicately picks up a skirt. "I asked Simon's father for them."

"Really."

Zoë can see a muscle in Mal's cheek twitching as she grabs a shirt and a pair of neat beige trousers. Jayne raises an eyebrow to her as he seizes a shirt from the pile and squints at it. Its blue and looks like something Simon would wear. He turns over the pile with his foot, sighs and pulls the shirt on.

Inara fixes Mal with a look. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I'd rather stay as I am." He steps back from the pile, empty-handed.

"But your shirt…"

Mal looks down at the bloodstain on his white shirt sleeve. "At least its honest."

"Honest?" Inara laughs.

Mal glowers at her and Zoë decides that it is time to walk away. She vanishes into the bedroom to change.

"More honest than that," he throws a derisive hand gesture to the clothes. "How did you convince him to clothe us anyway?"

Jayne moves to sit in the chair furthest away from the impending war zone.

Inara purses her lips. "What do you think I did for these then?"

"I don't know," Mal mutters sullenly. "But I don't want to hear it."

He turns, leaving Inara staring at him and walks into the bedroom. Right in on Zoë getting changed.

"Gah! Zoë!" He whirls around at the sight of her naked back as she pulls her shirt on.

She turns buttoning it up as she does so. "Mal," she sighs.

He looks carefully over his shoulder, and catching only a tiny glimpse of skin, turns round. "Sorry."

She shrugs. "Lucky Wash didn't catch you," she grins.

"Yeah, lucky…" Mal murmurs.

* * *

_The two small round objects come bouncing into the infirmary. River whimpers loudly from her position in the corner._

_"What the?" Jayne gasps looking out to the corridor then back to River._

_"We're going to die," she mutters eyes wide._

_Jayne winces and moves to stand, holding his shoulder, hand bloody._

_"Gorramit!" Mal yells diving for one of the shiny spheres._

"Smoke grenade!" Zoë snaps grabbing for the other one.

_Mal's hand is on the brink of taking hold of the grenade when it goes off in a cloud of grey smoke. The smell is putrid. Mal blinks rapidly as the smoke gets in his eyes. He dimly hears Wash coughing. Then a shadowed figure in black grabbing hold of River and hoisting her off the ground as she kicks violently. And then Inara falling and the sound of the metal tray crashing on the floor._

_"Zo…" His chin hits the floor as he passes out.

* * *

_

"Inara?"

The spoon is halfway to baby Mal's mouth before she drops it back into the bowl and flies at the Companion. Kaylee throws her arms around Inara hugging her tightly.

"Where have you been? Where are the others?" she babbles.

"Long story." Inara rests a hand on Kaylee's cheek. "Are you and Mal okay?" Inara has already noted the pistol on the table. One of Mal's spares out of the weapon's locker.

Kaylee nods. "The others?"

"Mal, Wash, Zoë and Jayne are alive. They're being held captive by the Tams…"

"Tams? Simon's…?"

"Yes. I was released because I threatened to involve the authorities. The Guild knows I am in this system. Simon's father doesn't want them involved so I was set free. He can't kill me. The Guild would come looking." She looks down. "I haven't seen Simon and River. Not since we were here."

"So they…"

Inara spreads her hands. "I don't know." She pushes Kaylee's hair back behind her ear. "Maybe he thought I'd just leave." She lets her eyes scan the dining room. "He doesn't know us that well."

Kaylee is crying now. "Will he send River back to the Academy? What about Simon? And the Cap'n?"

Inara smiles grimly. "I think we need to talk to Jack Quicksilver."

"Really?" Kaylee brightens instantly. "You think he'll…"

"Oh he will." Inara nods definitely. "Want to plan some crime?"

* * *

Wash murmurs in his sleep and tucks his arm under his head. The sofa creaks as he settles again. Zoë yawns and shifts her weight in the armchair. Mal looks at her sideways from the other chair where he is making no attempt to sleep. He has been in a foul temper ever since Inara disappeared, but he smiles at her in the darkness. 

"You can always share with sleeping beauty in there," he jerks his head in the direction of the bedroom just as Jayne gives an even louder snore than he has managed before.

She raises an eyebrow. "I'll pass sir. We've had worse."

_Mal wraps his coat around his body tightly, lays down on his side in the most sheltered spot he can find against the trench wall, closes his eyes and falls asleep. Zoë envies his ability to snatch sleep anywhere. She shivers and brushes the thin layer of snow off her shoulders. Her feet have gone slightly numb so she wiggles her toes inside her boots, then looks back at Mal. He has a light covering of snow all over him. Somewhere down the trench comes the sound of someone having sex. Zoë rolls her eyes. Probably O'Malley and Burke, too other privates in their platoon. At least somebody is keeping warm._

_Mal cracks open one eye. "SHUT UP!" he bellows._

"_Shut up yourself private Reynolds!" Burke yells back good-humouredly. "Let a man get some trim!"_

"_Hâo de you feng kuang ching-wah tsao de liou mahng!" Mal yells back with a grin that says he doesn't really mean it. _

_He hasn't moved his position, and looks up at Zoë, and lifts his arm. She looks at him for a moment. Mal cocks an eyebrow. "Well?"_

_She smiles and moves to lie beside him, shuffling back until her back leans against Mal's chest. His breath whispers against the back of her neck. Mal slings his arm down across her waist and she falls asleep.

* * *

_

River knows that he is standing in the doorway. Staring at her with that tortured look he has had on his face when he thinks she isn't looking. Nine days. Nine days without them. She keeps her eyes shut and pretends to be asleep. He isn't sleeping. She can tell that by the purple shadows under his eyes, and she sees his nightmares when he does sleep. They are so vivid, so painful that she can't shut them out. He dreams of Kaylee, in Federal custody. His name protected him way back when he got arrested. But he knows the stories, and a lone girl won't stand a chance. River feels the bile rise in her throat.

Simon hovers a moment longer then walks away. River gets up and follows him silently. He pauses by the shiny black baby grand piano and then sits on the stool. He opens the lid and lets his fingers run lightly over the keys before he presses one reverently. He glances at the window, sighs and looks back at his hands on the keys. The security on the windows has been improved since his incident with the butter knife.

Simon drags his fingers along the keys roughly with a plonking noise. He hasn't played for years. Not since she…River swallows. Simon gave up so much for her. She stole his life from him. The piano noise dies away. Simon's head in bowed. River thinks about walking away, but she stays hidden in the shadows when he starts to play. Slowly at first, hitting a few duff notes then quicker and more confidently. River hangs onto the doorframe to keep herself upright. The emotion in the music threatens to overwhelm her completely. Simon's head is still bowed and there is the glitter of tears on his cheeks. Everything he normally keeps deep down inside, hidden, she can hear. Her fingernails dig into the woodwork until her fingertips start to throb. She lets go and steps into the room. She has to stop him.

"Simon!"

He stops mid bar and turns to stare at her. There is a moment of panic in his eyes then the mask slips down again. "Did I wake you?"

She shakes her head and goes to his side. "You're afraid for her."

"And you're not for Jayne?" his voice isn't unkind, merely realistic.

"You think they'll touch her in a wrong fashion."

Simon swallows painfully. "I…"

River touches his shoulder, feather light. "Sleep Simon. You need your strength." She turns away feeling weak. "We all do."

"River…I don't know what to do."

* * *

Translation Notes

_Hâo de_ okay/will do!

_Feng kuang_: crazy, insane

_Ching-wah tsao de liou mahng_ - bastard who is humped by frogs


	9. The Cheshire Cat

Here is chapter nine. Enjoy and please review! More Rayne-ish goodness near the end...maybe...

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Cheshire Cat

"Ah the two most beautiful women in the 'verse."

Inara and Kaylee exchange a look, and then return their gaze to the screen.

"Hello Jack," Inara says calmly.

"No big strapping men glowering over your shoulders?" Jack Quicksilver grins disarmingly and runs a hand through his dark blond messy hair. "Can I hope that this is a social call my pretties?"

"Unfortunately not," Inara starts.

"Jack," Kaylee interrupts, "We need your help."

He looks at her with the slightest smile on his lips. "Is that so? Has your dear Captain got himself into a scrape again?" The smile has become a smirk.

Inara nods. "Yes."

Jack laughs. He and Mal have never seen eye to eye. In fact none of the male members of Serenity's crew like Jack. Even Simon, never having met him face to face, grumbles immensely when they do business with him. Jack is Zoë's contact from their years apart and Mal actively dislikes him. Kaylee on the other hand, loves dealing with Jack.

"What do you need?" he asks.

"Information. Manpower. Access," Inara says leaning forward.

"Weapons?"

Inara shakes her head. "That we can manage."

Jack grins widely. "You realise I can see right down your dress at this angle." He tilts his head to one side.

She sighs and sits back. "Have you heard of the Tams on Osiris?"

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Yes I have. Has dear Malcolm annoyed some rich folk?"

"As usual yes. What do you know of them?"

"Rich. Large house. Usual security measures you get with such a place. Relatively scandal free."

"Relatively?" Kaylee asks quickly.

"Couple of runaway children. Publicly disowned of course when it came out that the boy had got into some government trouble. Must be seven years ago maybe…"

Inara elbows Kaylee subtly in the ribs. "Jack we need your 'expertise' to…spring Malcolm from the Tam compound."

"What's in it for me?" he folds his arms across his many-buttoned dark green coat.

"We shall see that you are adequately paid."

"Really? I'm not sure that's enough," his eyes are twinkling mischievously. "I want the pleasure of your company. One night. Either or both will suffice."

"That's not happening Jack," Inara says decisively but with a world-weariness that suggests this isn't the first time she's denied this request.

He looks at Kaylee. "You know I could change your mind." He winks. "Its just one night. For your captain… Lovely Kaylee I know you think I'm just a little bit foxy." He raises his eyebrows suggestively as he says it.

Kaylee giggles like a schoolgirl.

"I caught you looking…"

"Stop it Jack," Inara says amusedly. "When can we meet?"

"I'll wave you tomorrow. I should be on Osiris by then. The pleasure is all mine ladies."

"Thank you Jack," Kaylee smiles. "We appreciate everything."

"Really?" he grins naughtily. "You know that there is more of me to…"

"Goodbye Jack," Inara says firmly.

He blows a kiss at the screen and his image disappears.

"Why do you flirt with that sleaze?" Inara asks rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Jayne!"

The mercenary looks round, standing over the third unconscious guard in as many days. "What?" he growls.

"How is that helping?" Mal says despairingly looking down at the man.

Jayne cracks his knuckles. "Helps me relax," he growls.

"Just let him do it," Wash suddenly snaps. "Maybe then something will happen."

"What?" Mal is surprised at the venom in the pilot's voice.

"Face facts Mal. His wife is god knows where." He glances at Zoë. "Maybe I know how he feels."

"Wash…" Zoë starts.

He raises a hand sharply. "Don't defend him Zoë!"

Zoë stops, watchfully.

"I'm sick of not mentioning things." Wash rounds on Mal. "Where are Simon and River? Did you even ask? Honestly I don't think they're keeping us here for our health. They patched us up sure but Simon was worse off than us. If they wanna hand River back to the authorities they won't want him in the way. Who is to say they actually helped him?"

"Stop it!" Mal snaps.

"No!" Wash glares at him. "Where is Inara Mal? Aren't you the slightest bit worried about her? Or Serenity?"

Mal catches the insinuation. Kaylee. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop the sharp retort he knows he will regret saying. He can't help Kaylee without a plan. And fighting Wash isn't a plan. "Do what you want," he says tiredly stepping away. He casts a look at Zoë and gestures his head minutely to the bedroom.

"Maybe next time I'll help Jayne!" Wash spits at his back.

Zoë excuses herself surreptitiously to follow Mal into the bedroom, where she finds him leant against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Am I wrong Zoë?" he asks without opening them.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Am I wrong for not fighting harder?" he looks at her slowly. "Do you think they're dead?"

"I don't know," she says truthfully. She lowers her voice so it is barely audible and steps closer to him. "But I know Simon will fight for River. And wherever Kaylee and Inara are they won't give up on you."

"But your son…" he bites his lip. "What do we do Zoë? Fight them? Sit here and wait for them to decide out fate? I've done that before remember."

_Mal watches from the bridge as Monty's ship takes off. He scratches at the scar on the left side of his face with a wince as his fingers meet the roughened skin. Alone again. He's not sure what to do now. Where does he go from here? After all the months he has been 'dead', he can hardly expect work from most of his acquaintances. That suggests pushing out further than they have before. He starts Serenity's engine and settles himself down in Wash's seat. His sky is awfully crowded recently; maybe he needs to get out to the frontier worlds. He won't sit around and wait to die. He's going to start fighting, find out who he is now. And find out how far the others have run.

* * *

_

Regan Tam enters the bedroom to see River sat at the dressing table, in front of the mirror. She is staring at herself in the mirror, eyes blank, and twisting her wedding ring round and round her finger until the skin is red and raw. Regan gently takes her hand to stop her and picks up the hairbrush from the table.

"Your hair is so tangled darling."

"It never used to be," River says dully. "My hair used to be straight and shiny and in pigtails. Back when I was a girl." She looks up at her face in the mirror. "And when Simon put me back together."

Regan frowns in confusion.

River suddenly cocks her head to one side. "Simon is sad."

She leaps to her feet, knocking the brush away, and runs into the sitting room. Where she finds Simon sat in a large easy chair brooding out of the window. River swings herself round the chair and stands in front of him. Regan hangs back, watching the scene play out.

"I'm not in the mood River," he growls not looking at her before she says a word.

"Simon?"

He looks up all sad eyed.

"Don't look at me like that," River's voice hovers near the edge of tears.

Simon continues to stare at her. River has only ever seen him look like this once before. On Tanulia. That night she gave him the drawing, the night he gave up hope. "Why not?" he asks flatly.

"Stop it!" she snaps and kneels at his feet. River grabs hold of his hands in a vice like grip. "Stop looking at me like that!"

He blinks and pulls his hands away. "How should I look? We're prisoners River. Forever and ever," he adds sarcastically. "And they will come. Sooner or later. I can't kill them all. And the others are probably already dead." There is a weighted pause. "Kaylee is probably already dead." He doesn't cry. Not even the glisten of a tear, River notes. "They can't keep us here indefinitely without the government finding out. Then they'll take you away and I'll be dead too."

River stares at him wide eyed. "Not Jayne…"

Simon shrugs sadly and doesn't say anything.

River pushes off his knees, away from him. Falling back to sit on the floor, scrabbling away until her back hits the wall below the window.

"Can't do the math. Half. Impossible fraction. Divide by two. That doesn't happen." She clasps her hands to the sides of her head and claws her fingers against her skull. "Impossible number."

Simon drops to his knees in front of her, reaches for her with shaking hands. "No, River…please, don't…"

"What's wrong with her?"

Simon looks round at his mother, eyes hard. "This is what your precious academy did to her," he snaps.

Regan steps back at the venom in his voice.

"They cut into her brain leaving a schizophrenic little girl for me to care for. And she was getting better…" he looks back to River, and his voice wavers. "She was getting better. But she hasn't had her medication for twelve days…"

"Two into one doesn't go. This doesn't fit. How can it? Simon make it fit!" she grabs his hands.

He looks back at his mother. "Get me the medication for her." There are tears in his eyes. "Please."

Regan can't stand to see him look at her like that. "What do you need?"

He reels off a list of medicine names. She calls a servant to the door and orders them to fetch the medicine while Simon turns back to River.

"Squalling crying number. Needs to be three. It doesn't add up. Do the math Simon." She starts counting. " Yi, er, san, su, wu…"

"River please just stop." Tears now in his eyes. He blinks them away quickly. He needs to keep control. He touches the side of her face gently.

"Why doesn't it add up?" she asks sadly. Regan walks back over and stands staring at them, a strange look on her face.

"She got broken…" Simon's voice sound strangled.

"Simon…" Regan starts reaching for his shoulder.

"It's got to be three. Not two. I don't want two. I need three."

Simon strokes her face trying to soothe her, then blinks. "River…are you? Are you pregnant?"

River shakes her head and turns her face away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Simon swallows and looks back to Regan. "I fixed her. I did. We were…" his voice cracks, "happy."

* * *

Translation Notes

Yi – One

Er – two

San – three

Su – four

Wu – five


	10. Jack in a Box

Here you go! I apologise now - there is a bit more angst! I just can't help myself.

Please read and review - I'd love to know what people think of Jack!

* * *

Chapter 10: Jack-in-a-Box

Jack leans back in the chair and looks like he owns the room. He interlinks his fingers behind his head and grins at them.

Rumour had it Jack Quicksilver had been an Independent soldier once upon a time but to look at him you wouldn't think so. He had no visible scars and if they were anywhere else Inara didn't want to know. Zoë would just shrug and say that there were a lot of Independent soldiers in the war. Mal only snorts and won't say anything more about it. But somehow Inara can't imagine Jack in the war. He doesn't have the slightly world weary attitude that tells you he has seen it all.

"So Mal needs me to break in a rescue him? Boy he will like that."

Kaylee leans forward across the dining table. "We really need your help."

"I know," he smiles at her. "I might be prepared to work a bit faster if you…"

"Jack! Enough." Inara snaps. "This isn't a laughing matter. People could die."

He reaches into the pocket of his coat and pulls out a data reader. He slides it across the table to Inara. "Here."

She steps forward and picks it up, flicks it on and studies it for a moment. "What is this?"

Jack gets up and moves behind her. He leans round her and points to the data reader's screen. "Blueprints. To the house. Far as I can figure you would be held either here or here."

Inara nods. "I didn't see much of it."

Jack flicks a button on the data reader. "Now this is interesting. Financial records. There have been a lot of trips recently. Both in and out of the system. And even better, a private eye…"

"What?" Inara turns her head to stare at him.

"The Tams have been looking for you for a long time."

Kaylee's eyes go as wide as saucers. "You mean?" She looks at Inara. "Simon and River…Do you think they know?"

Inara nods. "By now they do yes."

Jack looks back and forth between the two women. "I ain't going into this blind. Do you care to tell me what is going on?"

* * *

Jayne rams his good shoulder against the door and hisses as the impact reverberates into his injured shoulder. The door remains solid as ever. He snarls at it animalistically, and backs up a few paces to try again. 

"Gorramit Mal help me!"

"I don't think that door is going to budge Jayne," Zoë says steadily.

Mal is already lining up beside Jayne. So she sighs and leaves them to it.

"Gotta…gorram…TRY," Jayne grunts as the two of them bounce off the door.

They back up again and run at the door faster this time. Again nothing happens except for the large thud as they rebound off the wood. Jayne glares at the door as Mal is rubbing the feeling back into his arm.

"It's been two weeks Zoë. We've sat here being fed like dogs. Not anymore!"

Zoë winces as the edge of distress in his voice and looks at Mal who just shrugs.

"Time to fight harder Zoë."

* * *

Simon is sat on his bed when Regan enters the room. She quietly sits beside him. He looks tired, she thinks, and there is the tiniest hint of tightness at the outer corners of his eyes. She may not have seen him for years but a mother's sixth sense tells her he is in pain. 

"How are you feeling?"

His hand unconsciously goes to his side and hovers above his ribs. He winces, "Still sore, still broken." There is a touch of defensiveness in his voice. And it cuts her to hear it there. To her.

She touches his face gently. "My poor baby boy. My baby Simon."

Simon pulls a face. The face that all boys pull when their mother is embarrassing them.

She smiles at him. "I looked in on River. She's sleeping now. Why aren't you?"

"The drugs I gave her calmed her down." He pauses. "Thank you. For what you did." His thanks seem slightly stilted. Then he winces again and grunts in pain.

"Simon?"

"I'm…okay…" he says breathlessly.

Regan lowers her hand. "But you're not sleeping?"

He shakes his head and his mouth flickers up into the ghost of a smile at one corner. "Can't. She's…not while she…" he blinks, swallows and doesn't finish the sentence. Somehow Regan isn't sure he means River. A mother always knows.

He looks up, bright eyed. "You didn't know did you? What was happening to River…there."

Regan shakes her head and can't say a word. She wishes she had known. Really. Then she could have stopped it. But she had rather have believed that Simon simply missed his little sister than the ramblings about codes and conspiracy that would ultimately tear her family apart.

"I wanted to blame you for so long…" Simon's leans sideways towards her and rests his head on her shoulder.

He sniffs so she glances down at him. His eyes are closed but she gets the sense that he is trying not to cry.

"I am so proud of you Simon. My brave boy."

The tears leak out now from under the still closed lids and he says nothing.

Regan lifts her arm gently round him and strokes his hair tenderly, silently. If she says a single word then she will lose this moment. And she does not want to.

* * *

Kaylee creeps into Inara's shuttle in the middle of the night. 

"'Nara?" Inara remains fast asleep so Kaylee grabs her shoulder and shakes her. "Inara!"

"Huh? What?"

"You asleep?"

"Not anymore," Inara says sitting up, her hair all over the place. "What's wrong?"

Kaylee plonks herself down on the bed beside Inara, curls her legs under her body. "Do you think they're still alive?"

Inara blinks in the darkness. "What? I know they are."

"Not Simon. Nor River!" Kaylee starts to sniffle. "You didn't see them!"

"Kaylee…" Inara reaches for her and her hand encounters the soft flannel of Kaylee's shoulder in her favourite pink pyjamas.

"D'ya think it was quick?" Kaylee murmurs, moving up to sit beside Inara against the pillows.

"What?"

"What they did to Simon. When they…" she swallows "…killed him. Do you think it was quick?"

"I'm sure Simon is fine."

"You don't know that. What if he's dead?" There is a pause. "Do you think it hurt?"

"Kaylee…don't…"

"I hope it didn't hurt." Kaylee's voice is muffled.

In the dark Inara can't see Kaylee's face properly but she knows that she is crying now.

"What will I do?" Kaylee continues miserably.

"Kaylee. We're going to get them. All of them. Listen to me," Inara turns Kaylee's face to her with her hand. "Its Simon's parents. His family. Not some big bad monster who doesn't care about him." Inara puts her arm around Kaylee and hugs her tightly. "It's going to be okay."

"Can I stay here tonight?" Kaylee whispers.

"Sure."

Kaylee snuggles herself down on the pillows and falls asleep. Inara lays there and watches her for a long time and finally allows herself to cry silently for Mal.


	11. Hush a bye Baby

Sorry more angst. But it will get better soon! Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 11: Hush-a-bye Baby

River rubs her eyes and looks up at Simon who has finally fallen asleep in the armchair. River has been singing to him. Trying for three days to make him sleep in the limited time she has before the meds kick in and he drugs her into sleep. She hid the sleeping pills tonight, palmed them and pretended to swallow. She even opened her mouth obediently so he could check. She sat at his feet and told him he could carry her to bed when she drops off. He'd said "Alright mei mei," and sat there staring out of the window moodily. She stayed awake to make sure he slept.

She gently pushes herself off his knees and stretches out her cramped limbs. The room is dark but she can see that Simon's mouth is hanging open and he is snoring gently. He looks peaceful. She hopes he is peaceful and dreaming of her. River keeps dreaming about Jayne and her dreams aren't peaceful at all. She gracefully gets to her feet and goes to the window.

"River?" Simon stirs, instantly awake.

"I'm here," she says softly. "We're here," she adds even softer.

"What?" he sits up and rubs his eyes. With his hair all a mess he looks about five years old.

River looks out at the moonlit garden and the green glimmer of the security fence beyond. "Uncle Simon. That's what she will call you," her voice is the merest whisper.

"River?" Simon gets up from the chair and moves to her side. She looks up at him; his face is etched with confusion.

"He'd have been a good daddy…"

Simon grabs her shoulders and whirls her to face him. The shadows dance across her face. "You're pregnant." It isn't a question. "You were when I asked you before. You knew." Simon is staggered. "All those drugs…you knew what they could do…"

River shrugs. "I didn't want you to worry about me. You wanted sane River, not a broken girl."

"River…"

"You didn't know. Doesn't matter."

Simon feels himself shaking. He could have hurt his little sister's baby. Unintentionally maybe, but still. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he murmurs looking a little pale.

River turns her head to look at him. "Don't Simon…please just, don't." She turns and buries her face into his chest. I'm pregnant, she thinks, and alone. "I don't know what to do."

Simon wraps his strong arms around her and she doesn't see him turn his eyes towards the window. She likes it when Simon holds her like this. Makes her feel safe. But since she's been better he doesn't hug her like this. Like she is delicate. It makes her want to cry.

"It'll be alright mei mei."

Won't it? Simon adds silently to himself. He can't give up now. Now its time to fight harder. He'll fight for her, if not for himself. He's not even sure he has anything left to fight for.

* * *

Kaylee unlocks the weapons locker with a shaky intake of breath. She reaches in a selects a pistol. It feels heavy in her hands. She winces slightly at the coldness of the metal as Jack and Inara walk up behind her. Inara is dressed in black trousers and a long sleeved plain black top. On her hip is a holster holding Mal's pistol. Inara catches Kaylee's gaze and she pats it.

"He'll most likely need it."

Kaylee nods and hands out the rifles to Jack and his boys. Three men who look slightly less reputable than Jack and who haven't said more than "Good day miss" to her since they came aboard. It makes her more than a mite unnerved. But this has to be done.

Kaylee picks up the satchel at her feet and relocks the weapons locker. She slings it across her body and winces a little at the ammunition rattle from within. She adjusts her sweating hands on the pistol's grip and swallows nervously.

They have left baby Mal with a Companion friend of Inara's and at nightfall they go looking for the captain and the others. And nightfall is mere minutes away.

Jack leans over and breathes some words softly in her ear. "I'll watch out for you Kaylee." Somehow even Jack can't calm the nest of rattlers in her stomach.

* * *

Gabriel smiles at the woman in front of him. "What can I do for you Lady Marillion?"

Saffron smiles sweetly. "You have something I want."

Gabriel frowns momentarily.

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds," she says taking pleasure in the words. "I want him. You can do what you like with the others."

"I…er…" Gabriel starts.

"I know he's a problem for you. I can take him off your hands."

Gabriel thinks for a moment. Malcolm Reynolds was the one most likely to cause trouble, and there is only so long he can hold three angry full-grown men. And he won't underestimate the black woman either. "You have a deal."

Saffron smiles. "Thank you very much. Do you care to fetch Malcolm for me?"

"I'll have one of my men do it for you. He'll be brought to the parlour presently."

* * *

_Jayne shifts his weight and twitches the blind at the window in which he is sat. Upstairs he knows that the Shepard, and River and Simon are sleeping. At least he hopes they are. Simon ain't been himself since they ran from those ruttin' Reavers. He's been all manner of strange and Jayne doesn't like it. Simon has said barely a word for the past week. Jayne doesn't like the fact that he is the one soothing River when she screams in the last couple of days._

_Luckily they had enough coin between them to buy this small house on the outskirts of town. Book had a surprising amount of money in his accounts for a preacher man. Jayne is on edge now though. Two wanted criminals and his record ain't spotless either. He knows it's only a matter of time. What with Simon off his head for the moment Jayne needs to make sure they don't attract suspicion. That's what Jayne tells himself is the reason for sitting at the window at three a.m. in the morning clutching a gun in his lap. Pretty lies. It isn't because of the nightmares. The ones where the women scream, and Mal fights and dies. The ones where the Reavers come in the dark. For him. And for the others. The dream where River dies.

* * *

_

"_You end up here, or mixed up in something worse well, I won't come for you again."_

Simon and River wonder why they have been dragged before their father. So Simon decides to get his questions in before he does.

"Where are the others?"

"They're safe Simon." Their mother comes into the room and shuts the door behind herself.

Simon snorts out of his nose derisively. "I'm sure," but he isn't looking at her.

"Where's Jayne?" River asks desperately. "You have to tell me where he is!"

Gabriel ignores her and keeps his eyes on Simon. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions until I know where Kaylee is."

His mother raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kaylee. She's pretty. You probably met her. Before you sold them to the Feds."

"Sunshine. Like a forget-me-not." River adds helpfully.

His mother looks at his father. "The soldier woman?" there is confusion in her voice.

"What?" Simon says in bewilderment. Then grins widely wondering why he hadn't thought of it before. "You didn't catch her!" He looks to River. "They didn't get Kaylee!"

Gabriel Tam grabs hold Simon's shoulders and shakes him roughly. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say my girl is a lot smarter than you are. And now she's thoroughly gonna mess up your plans." Simon glances his eyes skyward. "Atta girl Kaylee."

Gabriel shakes him harder. "You little bastard! You want to destroy this family? Do you?"

Regan looks nervous. As though she hasn't seen this side to her husband before.

"I told you how easy it would be," Simon sneers. "At least I didn't interrupt dinner this time."

Gabriel looks like he might punch Simon when River pushes her brother back out of the way. Then calmly raises her foot so it is mere millimetres from her father's throat. She balances like this for a moment. "You said you wouldn't come for him again." Her voice is strange and Simon feels cold.

"Gabriel what is she talking about?" Regan asks uneasily.

He doesn't answer her, and keeps his eyes on River who drops her foot slowly, a look on her face that Simon can't read. Simon moves to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Its alright River."

Regan stands and walks towards them, then stops, hesitating.

"I didn't want to come after you again." Gabriel's voice is low. "She did."

Simon and River's faces snap to Regan who stands there staring at her husband.

"I didn't want anything to do with you boy. You aren't my son anymore that much is blatantly clear."

Simon bites back a laugh. "You're right there."

"Simon don't," his mother says softly.

Simon shuts his mouth and nods to her.

"I'm proud of my son and I do not care if you aren't."

"Please don't be proud of me," Simon says softly. "You don't know what I did."

"I am proud Simon…"

"I killed two men."

The look on his mother's face is enough to make him want to cry. He swallows and gives her a weak approximation of a smile. "Told you I wasn't the man who left." He starts to guide River to the doorway. "Take us back." As they leave the room he looks to his mother. "I'm sorry."

* * *

_Wash opens his eyes and blinks in the darkness. Then he hears it, the muffled noise that woke him._

_"Zo?"_

_She sniffs loudly and swallows._

_Wash rolls onto his side. "You alright?" he asks propping himself up on an elbow._

_"Yeah," she mutters thickly._

_Wash leans over her, unconvinced. "You sure darling?"_

_"Just hormones. Its nothing, go back to sleep."_

_"Okay," Wash slides his arm around her so that his hand rests on the swell of her belly, and puts his head back down on the pillow. "Night."_

_"Night," Zoë murmurs softly, but Wash can hear the hitch of breath in her voice. Then moments later the muffled sobs and feel the shuddering of her body under his hand with every one. She tells him its just hormones. Being pregnant is messing her up. Wash always agrees with her. After all she could kill him with her pinkie. But he knows she's lying. And so does she. Pretty lies. She misses him. She wants him to be here. Share the next big Adventure with a capital 'A'. It isn't that Wash isn't enough. Zoë just always thought that Malcolm Reynolds was going to stand by her through everything. He was going to see her come out the other side, completely. To stand in the sun, not the shadow of Serenity Valley on Hera, and be able to say 'I am free. I am loved. I can love. I have faith that I can bring new life to the 'verse and that this is a good thing. And maybe Mal you can join me in the sunshine.' Maybe that way she could have healed him. They just both blame the hormones instead. Easier, those pretty lies._

_Malcolm Reynolds has got a lot to answer for in Wash's eyes. Not least of all being the only reason Zoë cries._


	12. Venom

Here's the next chapter guys - the penultimate one at that as far as I can tell.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Saffron and Gabriel will get what's coming to them, one way or another.

This chapter - the rescue mission and Simon does something very stupid...kind of.

* * *

Chapter 12: Venom

Mal wonders if there is any profit in dropping to the floor right now and refusing to move. Just the way baby Mal manages when he has a tantrum about not getting his way. He doubts that a high-pitched scream will help him at all. Then brushes off the whole idea as idiotic. He has no wish to get hauled along the corridor by his arms.

He glances at the two burly guards who are hustling him along with his hands cuffed behind him, and decides that he is in trouble. Maybe this is it. Simon's father certainly has it in him.

But right now all he can think about are the eyes of a woman he just left behind.

_Jayne tries to jump the guard as soon as the door opens and gets a chest full of air for his trouble. Mal turns as he hears the "whoof" of breath go from the merc's lungs. Jayne goes down, winded, landing on his back on the floor, groaning. Zoë is half out of her chair when Wash attempts the same trick._

_"You stupid…" she starts at the same moment that Wash goes bouncing off the floor._

_"Hands up lady," the guard says brusquely aiming the gun at her._

_She does what he says and stares at Wash who is breathing heavily on the floor._

_The other two guards now come into the room. "We want Reynolds."_

_Mal steps forwards. It's easier this way. They think._

_The biggest guard swings a solid punch into his jaw. Mal staggers stunned and wonders how he beat him to it. That was meant to be what he does._

_The other free guard piles into the melee and Mal finds his hands pulled hard behind his back and handcuffed there. They heave him to his feet. "Take him to the parlour. She's waiting."_

_"See you soon," he quips to his crew with a smile as the two men bundle him towards the door. The third guard is still covering the others with the air gun. Mal looks round and catches Zoë's eye. She looks scared. For him. And for a moment Mal is confused. Then he realises. She thinks he is going to be killed. Captain first. Then the others, one by one. Mal goes cold. But he sees something else in those chocolaty eyes and he can't quite put his finger on it._

_Zoë is still staring at him as he is dragged from the room._

Mal settles on a list of creative curses at the two men dragging him between them, until he is hauled through a dark wood panelled door into what appears to be a cosy sitting room. There is a whole wall of what look like real books and a leather sofa and sitting on that…

"Hello darling."

Mal tries to take a step back but the two men are behind him blocking his escape route. This can't end well. She smiles as the men forcibly propel him through the doorway. He stumbles and drops to one knee on the luxurious burgundy carpet.

"You bitch!" he spits.

"Hush," Saffron says softly rising elegantly in her pale skirt suit from the dark brown leather. She looks to the guards. "I can take it from here. Thank you."

"Yes ma'am." They nod and leave the room.

"Hello Mal."

"Ni zhen bushi yiban ren gu nian!" Mal snaps back.

Saffron just smiles and leans down as though to kiss him.

"No way!" Mal jerks back, sitting back on his heels. "I ain't lettin' you kiss me."

"No need dearest." Saffron removes one of the long metal-looking sticks from her hairdo.

Mal eyes it warily.

She pokes the tip against his neck and he struggles and tries to stand. Saffron pushes harder. Mal hisses as it breaks the skin.

"You dirty whore! You xiong meng de kuang ren! You ruttin' bisch…" his voice starts to slur. "Wha' a hell you done ta me…"

Mal keels over forwards, eyes wide open and flitting wildly. "I arrr ooove…ai arn ai ooove?" he slurs.

"Just a mild dose of snake venom darling…" Saffron crouches beside him with a smile. She likes doing this to Malcolm Reynolds. He annoys her immensely when he's awake so she finds it very delicious to have him in such a position.

Mal tries to struggle but his body won't obey him. Snake venom? This is very very bad.

"Don't worry, it isn't enough to kill you. Just enough to paralyse you temporarily while I take you where I want you. My man will be here to move you soon."

Mal can feel the carpet pile pressed against the side of his face but he can't move anything properly. He tries to lift his arms still behind his back but the cuffs seem to weigh a ton. He can't move his mouth to form words and his tongue lolls uselessly on his lips whenever he tries. Maybe Zoë's fear was justified.

* * *

"Only shoot those who are shooting back at you okay Kaylee?" 

Kaylee nods silently to Jack as he strolls across the perfectly manicured lawn of the Tam estate as if he owns it. His long dark green coat flapping behind him as he strides along.

"There will be maid and butlers and all sorts runnin' for cover and you don't want to be shooting them in the crossfire alright?"

Kaylee nods again and tightens her hand around the gun and wonders if she smells because she is sweating so much. It crosses her mind to whisper her question to Inara but dismisses it.

Jack's men have gone ahead. To disable security systems and take out guards. She and Inara didn't ask how. All they know is that it is costing them a month's worth of supplies from Mal's ill-gotten haul of Earth-That-Was antiques – A vase, some pretty ornaments that Kaylee secretly wanted to keep, and pair of pearl earrings and a book – all things that Mal would have loved to have been able to sell on.

Jack pushes open the kitchen door and pokes his head in. A moment later his comm beeps twice. Jack steps inside and gestures to them to follow.

He consults a data reader and gestures to the plan of the house on it. "Looks like your crew should be here Inara from what you said. The other two…" he shrugs. "Maybe an upstairs suite. One of the bedrooms probably. Possibly here. If they're still alive"

Kaylee swallows and realises her hands are shaking.

"Jack!" Inara hisses warningly at him.

Jack looks at Kaylee, leans over and presses his lips firmly to hers. Kaylee's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Time to find your friends sweetheart."

* * *

River finds Simon playing the piano again. It yet again threatens to sweep her away. She can feel it. All the rage. Everything he wants to do. Simon wants to hurt someone. She screams at him. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" 

He pauses his fingers poised over the keys and stares at her in surprise.

"River? What is it?" he drops his hands, stands and moves towards her.

She steps back, away from his reaching hand. "They're coming."

"Who are?" There is alarm in Simon's voice.

"Thunder is rolling in. Someone is going to fall. They're coming Simon. Coming for us." Tears start streaming down her cheeks and she can't stop them. "They know where we are. Going to cut us open and watch our innards squirm."

She can see the fear flit across his eyes. He grabs his hands onto her shoulders. "They're coming here?"

She nods miserably, sniffles and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

Simon flicks his eyes towards his bedroom door. "Wait here." He goes darting off before she can say anything. He reappears moments later clutching the medical bag their mother supplied him with. He throws the bag onto the shiny piano top. He hadn't mentioned to his mother the fact that when he chose what drugs to get he deliberately chose two that when mixed together would kill a man in moments.

River stares at the bag with wide eyes and she knows what is in there.

"You would…?"

He nods face set grimly. "In a heartbeat. I won't let them take you again. You or the baby."

There is the faint sound of screams from far away.

Simon places his hands on her shoulders gently. "I'd rather see us dead than…" he swallows, looks in her eyes for a long moment and steps to his bag. He starts mixing something.

River's hand strays to her stomach and flutters there a moment. "You don't think they…"

"Ain't a chance." Simon doesn't turn around for a long time.

River knows what he is telling himself. Kaylee is dead. Kaylee is dead. They are all dead. Jayne is dead.

River hears it clear as day in her head and grabs hold of the edge of the piano to keep herself standing as the world spins crazily around her. Those three little words end everything. Simon turns to face her again. Two small syringes of clear liquid lay on the piano top between them, unmentioned. His hand goes to her cheek gently.

"Love you." He drops a light kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too Simon."

Simon winces inwardly. "Close your eyes." He can't look at her when he does this.

She obediently shuts her eyes, two tears track down her cheeks but she smiles. "Don't cry je je."

Simon does cry. The tears swim in his eyes until his vision is so blurred that he can't see the syringe he picks up.

River lifts her arm and he takes hold of her hand gently.

Suddenly the door bangs wide open.

"Simon Tam what in the 'verse are you doing?"

His head jerks up to see Kaylee standing in the doorway, clutching a pistol between her hands and staring at him.

River opens her eyes and does not move.

"I have no idea," he says looking with revulsion at the syringe in his hand. He drops it quickly, sweeps the second to the floor and stamps on them both firmly.

He gawks at the woman in the doorway a second longer then sprints towards her. "Kaylee! You're alive!" He grabs her firmly round the waist and lifts her bodily off the floor. "My wonderful clever girl!" He plants a kiss on her lips as he sets her down. There is a cough behind them.

Simon looks round to see Jack smirking at him. "Two kisses in one evening Kaylee you're doing well."

Simon ignores that, releases Kaylee and grabs hold of Inara. He hugs her tightly.

River ghosts up behind them murmuring in confusion, "This isn't right. I didn't see this."

Kaylee hugs her, tears in her eyes. "I was so scared!"

Inara looks at Simon and wonders what drove him to do what he almost did. "Are you alright?" she asks softly.

"Yes, we're fine." He looks at River who is standing there staring at him. "We're fine as can be expected."

"Well now," Jack interrupts. "As much fun as all this cryin' is we do have someplace to be."

"I want Jayne," River says firmly.

Inara nods. "We'll find them now."

Simon turns to Kaylee and closes his hand over her pistol. "I have somewhere I have to go first."

There is a hardness in his eyes that frightens her. She lets go of the gun.

He turns and heads out of the door and up the corridor. Kaylee throws a desperate look at his back and then at Inara.

"Go after him. Be careful."

Kaylee nods and draws the tiny pistol from her satchel and runs after Simon.

* * *

Ni zhen bushi yiban ren gu nian-You're unbelievable woman

Xiong meng de kuang ren - violent lunatic

Je je – big brother


	13. Goodbye Wonderland

Here it is, the very last chapter. And extra long it is to. So please read and review (i like long reviews too!) and tell me what you thought.

There is the rescue and references to jelly and Rayne and I can't promise a happy ending.

I do have ideas for a sequel if there is demand (well the end of the story should leave you begging for one...hopefully!)

* * *

Chapeter 13: Goodbye Wonderland

"Gorramit!" Jayne bounces off the broken chair off the door again and glares at the bit left in his hand. Zoë hands him another piece of furniture and he takes it gratefully.

Wash is still rubbing the back of his head and sitting on the sofa, the only intact piece of furniture in the room. "That hurt! I mean who shoots an unarmed man…"

"I do," Jayne says not even breaking his rhythm as he smashes another chair into kindling.

"What person shoots an unarmed man?"

"Mal does," says Zoë evenly.

Wash throws his hands in the air in exasperation. "We need a miracle."

At that moment there is the sound of two sharp gunshots and the lock blows in on the door.

Jayne swears. "Shen sheng diyu!" And then checks himself for holes.

The door swings inwards and he is hit at full force by a flying cloud of dark hair and long limbs. He manages to blurt out "River?" as she hits him.

River leaps at him and her legs go round his waist. "Jayne!" She kisses him forcefully.

She finally releases his lips but stays clinging to him like a limpet, her arms round his neck.

"River baby I thought you were dead."

She shakes her head. "Thought you were dead too."

Jayne hooks his hands under her backside and stares at her for a long moment. "Love ya baby girl."

"I love you too," she kisses him again.

Meanwhile Inara steps into the room.

"Nice to see you again," Wash deadpans.

"You too Wash," she says smiling grimly. "I have news. Kaylee is fine. Your son too. She stayed well hidden."

Wash's eyes briefly flick heavenward. "Thank God."

"Where's Mal?"

"They took him. Three men hauled him out. Mentioned a parlour." Zoë sees Inara's knuckles go white as she grips the rifle she is holding.

"You'll be needin' these then doll." Jack steps into the room, proffering guns.

"Hello Jack," Zoë takes a gun from his hand. "What did your help cost?"

He grins rakishly and glances at Inara. "Not what I'd wanted but it'll do."

"I'll bet."

"Unless you want to change the deal?" he winks at her leeringly.

Zoë shakes her head. "No thank you Jack."

She takes another pistol and hands it to Wash.

"Let's go rescue your dashing captain," Jack grins.

Zoë looks over at the whispering River-Jayne huddle. "Jayne?"

He looks round. "Yes?"

"Get River out of here. We'll meet you at the ship. Jack's men are around," she tosses him a pistol, "Don't shoot them."

Jayne looks down at his wife and nods resolutely. "Be careful Zoë."

He leads River to the doorway and they disappear down the corridor.

"A parlour?" Jack holds out his data reader with the house plans visible on it. "Probably that one."

"Right I'll take point. Jack you take up the rear. Wash left flank. Inara…" Zoë looks round. "Inara?"

Inara is already running up the corridor in the opposite direction to the one Jayne has taken.

"Gorramit!"

* * *

Kaylee hears Simon snapping "Shut up!" as she enters the room hesitantly. 

Simon is pointing the pistol at an older man whom she can only assume is his father. Kaylee pauses just inside the door.

Simon's mother is sat in an armchair, her hands folded in her lap. "You must be Kaylee," she says gently.

Kaylee nods dumbstruck.

Simon looks over his shoulder at her. His eyes are chips of blue ice. "He knew Kaylee. He knew!"

Gabriel says nothing, but just stands there looking at Simon, his hands by his sides.

Simon jabs the gun muzzle into his father's chest, glaring at him. "You ruined my life. You chùsheng xai-jiao de xiang huo!"

Gabriel just looks at him with no reaction at all and stays silent.

"Talk to me!" Simon yells. "Nî bù dông what you've done do you?" His voice drops and it has a core of steel. "You let them drive a beautiful innocent little girl insane. When I rescued her she had a needle stabbed through her forehead into her brain!"

Kaylee blinks. What? She knew they hurt River but until now she had not let herself imagine how.

"Why? Why did you do it to us? What did she ever do to you?"

"She was more important to them." His father's voice is steady.

"Them? What about me? I hate you." Simon digs the gun harder into Gabriel's chest and his finger twitches on the trigger.

"Simon stop it!" Kaylee cries in distress, hearing the venom dripping from every word.

Simon turns his head to look at her, gun remaining exactly where it was. "Why? What reason can you possibly give to stop me killing him?"

"River…" Kaylee says feeling tears at the back of her eyes.

He laughs and the sound chills her. "River wouldn't care. He put her in that place. He is the reason she's rutting crazy!"

She has never ever heard him say that about his sister. "You're a doctor Simon you don't…" she swallows.

"Kill?" he smiles mockingly. "I broke my oaths on that a long while ago. Sure it gets easier."

Kaylee feels physically sick at the almost gloating tone in his voice. Simon's eyes have a cold blaze of anger in the blue. She heaves and puts her hand over her mouth.

Regan stands and keeping her hands out in a non-threatening manner moves quietly to Kaylee's side. She touches her arm gently, motherly, gives her a small reassuring smile then looks back to her son.

"There won't be any coming back from this."

Kaylee sees a muscle in Simon's cheek twitch at his mother's soft voice.

"Simon, my brave boy just don't."

For just a moment Regan sounds so like River that Simon blinks. Then he lowers the gun and steps back.

"Tāmāde húndàn!" Simon swears at Gabriel. Then looks him straight in the eye and spits in his face. "You have no son."

Gabriel doesn't even react, just lets the spittle run down his cheek.

Kaylee flinches and Simon walks to where she and his mother are standing. He shoves the gun into his waistband as he does so. He stops and looks at his mother.

"I'll wave you," he says, suddenly the awkward Simon Kaylee knows so well. "And I have to tell you before I go," he takes a deep breath. "River's pregnant."

Kaylee gasps. Regan pulls her son into a tight hug and silently thanks God that he put down the gun. Her baby girl is pregnant by a cradle-robbing mercenary but River is happy. Her children are happy now. She will let them be happy. She steps slightly out of the hug. And keeping hold of his hands says with a soft laugh, "Now you really had better wave me."

Simon smiles and nods.

She squeezes his hands. "I really am proud of you. And I like her," she nods to Kaylee who blushes.

Simon goes a little pink. "I'm pleased. Wo ai ni," he says softly.

"Wo ai ni my baby boy."

Now Simon really flushes red but leans forwards and kisses her on the cheek. "Goodbye."

Regan looks to Kaylee. "It was a pleasure to meet you." she turns her attention back to her son. "Goodbye Simon."

She lets go of his hands and he takes hold of Kaylee's. He gives his mother one last smile and leads Kaylee from the room.

* * *

Mal's eyes go flitting wildly to the door when he hears it bang open with violent force. Saffron looks up from her position in front of him. She has been taunting him with undisguised glee for the past few minutes. If Mal were able to move he would have throttled her with his own hair just to shut her up. 

"You!" she snaps standing.

Mal tries to move to see who it is but all he can do is flicker his eyes madly. The next moment the person speaks and answers all his questions.

"Yes me." Inara glances down at Mal briefly. "You bitch!"

Mal only sees her booted feet go flashing past his face and Saffron's pained shriek.

Inara is shaking her hand in pain from the full force punch to Saffron's face.

"You hit me you whore!"

She blinks. Saffron just called her a whore. She can just about stand that from Mal but this little…Inara drops the rifle she has been carrying and flies at Saffron. Saffron shrieks again and starts to run towards the door. Only to find it blocked by Zoë and Jack.

"Come here!" Inara screams at Saffron. She grabs at the back of Saffron's jacket. Saffron struggles clean out of it and carries on running. Inara throws it down and leaps after her.

"Ooo girl fight," Wash jokes from the hallway. "Good thing Jayne can't see this. Anyone got any jelly?"

"Or mud," Jack grins.

Saffron clambers clean over the sofa, Inara on her heels.

Inara grabs her by the hair and pulls her back. Saffron screams and scratches at Inara, all flying fingernails. Any pretence at being wellborn is gone. A stream of curses comes out of her mouth.

"How did you do it?" Inara spits at Saffron, shaking her forcibly.

Saffron only responds by trying to grab Inara's hair. Luckily Inara's ponytail isn't so easy to get hold of.

"Want help?" Zoë asks from the doorway with a grin.

"No I'm fine thank you," Inara answers politely. Then she punches Saffron again. Saffron goes down like a sack of potatoes, unconscious.

"You kicked ass Inara," Wash says approvingly.

Inara stares down at the woman. Then turns and drops to her knees next to Mal.

"Mal? Mal!"

"Uhhhnnnn" he attempts to speak. All he can manage is to meet her gaze. Then flit his eyes across the floor to the metal hair stick lying there.

Inara blinks then picks it up. "This is what she used?"

Mal tries to intensify his stare and knows he looks like a crazy person with his tongue hanging out.

Zoë is in the room and searching Saffron. She unceremoniously yanks the second metal stick free of the red hairdo and drops beside Inara.

"I'm always saving your ass sir," she says with a smile, as she jabs the sharp end against the side of his neck.

"Uhhhnnn" he glares at her. "Aaatt urrtt!"

Then he blinks. Hey I can blink he thinks to himself. Slowly the feeling returns to his body and Mal finds that he can twitch a little. Zoë has frisked Saffron and come up with a key to the handcuffs. She unlocks them and Mal can actually feel her doing it.

"Anx," he slurs. "Tat bisch."

Jack and Zoë haul Mal into a sitting position against the sofa. Inara steadies his head, which still threatens to loll to one side. Mal feels like a puppet of some kind.

"I'm glad you're okay Mal," Inara says softly.

He looks at her. She has two scratches on her face from Saffron's nails. He has never seen her dressed all in black combat gear with minimal make-up and her hair pulled back. Somehow she looks younger, softer in a strange blend with the hardness. Another warrior woman. Mal has never wanted her more than he does right now. He breathes in deeply and tries to will the feeling away before his body betrays him.

Eventually he manages to move his lips, licks them, swallows a couple of times and speaks. "'Bout ruttin' time you showed up."

"We'd better get going," Jack snaps, looking around edgily into the corridor.

"Yeah yeah Jack. You just wanna get back to my ill-gotten gains."

Inara picks up the long black rifle that Mal recognises as one of Jayne's – Mary he thinks it's called - and holds out a hand to help Mal up. Zoë offers hers as well on the other side.

Mal pulls himself to his feet. "I'm fine girls. I….Whoa…" he wavers like a tree in the wind and Zoë has a steadying hand on his arm.

"I got you sir."

Mal smiles at her. "Thanks Zoë."

She looks at him with a mixture of something in her eyes that Mal can't quite understand. They turn and go to the door. Behind him Inara is murmuring with panic and disbelief in her voice. "Oh Buddha what have I done? I'm never going to be able to work here again."

"What about her?" Wash asks, looking down at the unconscious Saffron.

"Leave her," Mal says.

"But…" Wash starts.

"I said leave her."

Zoë tries to hide the smirk on her face. "One day you'll regret not killing her sir."

"One day that I might."

* * *

Kaylee is unusually quiet on the walk back to Serenity, but she does keep a tight hold of Simon's hand. They find Jayne standing on the ramp and River pacing up and down. 

"Simon!" River shrieks upon spotting him.

Jayne nods to Simon who just nods back.

River runs over, stops in front of him and stares at him wide eyed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I did nothing."

Kaylee looks away, spots Jayne and runs to him. She throws her arms around him and hugs. "You're okay!"

"Glad to see you too Kaylee" he says dropping a swift kiss on her forehead.

"Where are the others?"

"Not back yet," River says with despair in her voice.

Simon hooks an arm around her shoulders gently. "Don't get worked up River they'll be here soon."

Before anyone can retort there comes the sound of the mule heading towards them. Kaylee scampers down the ramp, River hot on her heels.

"Cap'n!" Kaylee cries loudly as the mule comes to a stop.

He gets off the mule slowly and nearly gets knocked over by Kaylee throwing herself at him.

"Hey Kaylee," he says tiredly. "Good to see you." He glances up at the ship above them. "She all shipshape?"

"Yes sir!" Kaylee grins. Then she turns and hugs Zoë and Wash. "You'll all okay!"

"That we are," grins Wash back.

Inara is thanking Jack and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's quite enough of that." Mal pulls Inara back towards him. "Now you skidaddle Jack before I get tetchy about what my rescue cost me."

Jack grins. "Love ya too Malcolm." He throws a salute at him, a wink at the ladies and turns and walks away.

"Let's get your rugrat and get going shall we?" Mal says to Zoë.

* * *

The next day they are as far from Osiris as they can possibly hope to be. There is a tension in the air that no one can quite pinpoint. And none more so than between Simon and Kaylee. 

He finally gets her alone in the corridor leading to the bridge. She puts her head down and makes to go past him.

Simon grabs her arm and swings her to face him. "Why won't you look at me?"

She tries to breeze it away. "What? Don't be yu ben de Simon…"

He narrows his eyes. "So I'm silly now?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm looking at you now aren't I?"

He shrugs. "Not in the eye. I know you knew before last night. Since Icarus I'll bet. I know Inara told you."

Kaylee's eyes go wide and she doesn't say a word.

"You slept alone last night. Nights before I got snatched too. Won't kiss me…"

"Simon you killed two men."

"I know." His hand is still tight around her upper arm.

"You murdered them Simon."

Something flashes darkly in his eyes.

"Jayne knows doesn't he?" she asks in a small voice.

Simon nods.

"Mal?"

Simon pulls her very close to him. "You look at them. You won't look at me. Am I worse than them?" A pause. "Am I?"

Kaylee is silent.

Simon drops her arm and steps back as though burnt. He bites his bottom lip. "Now I know." He turns away and says barely audibly. "I'm sorry I came back."

"Simon…" she reaches for his shoulder, hesitates.

"I did what I had to. To keep her safe." He has not turned round. "But not one of you asked who they were. They were from the Academy. They found us. And I did what was necessary. Shepard Book said his prayers for my soul, and River cried for me and Jayne covered for me." There is a hitch in his breath. "I can't take back what I did but that doesn't make it wrong."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Kaylee stutters. "Its just…you're so cold about it…"

"Cold? You think I don't care don't you?" he spins to face her. She notices his eyes are wet looking. "I care. I have to live with it everyday. But I'm glad they're dead so I can't make peace with it! It goes against every oath I ever made as a doctor. So go on, judge me against Jayne or the Captain!" he spits. "Judge me and damn me!" His voice drops to a tired whisper. "I'm so sick of fighting. Sick of running. I'm tired and I've tried. It doesn't work. Just leave me be."

Kaylee reaches for his hand but he pulls it away, looks at her as if he is looking at her for the last time and walks away.

* * *

River finally plucks up the courage to tell Jayne. She catches him in the cargo bay half way up the stairs. 

"Jayne?"

He turns and looks down at her. "Yes baby girl?"

River walks slowly, barefooted up the stairs until she is standing a step below him. She takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Jayne doesn't react in any of the ways River had pre-planned and practised responses for. He looks her over appraisingly with a cocked eyebrow. The he grins widely leans down and kisses the top of her head.

"Huh. Well I guess that means you had better meet all the folks back home."

He continues up the stairs whistling, leaving River open mouthed below him.

**The End.**

* * *

Translation Notes

Shen sheng diyu - holy hell

Chùsheng xai-jiao de xiang huo - animal fking bastard

Nî bù dông - you don't understand

Tāmāde húndàn fking bastard

Wo ai ni – I love you

_Yu ben de_: stupid, foolish, silly


End file.
